


Ripped: Act I

by Fangzarie



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bed-Wetting, Biting, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Cannibalism, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Fear, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Issues, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Gore, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangzarie/pseuds/Fangzarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fresh young new face joins the BLU base. Their last medic mysteriously died, the one before him didnt last long and the one before even shorter then that. This new medic doesn't seem too worried though, at least not until he meets their Heavy, a man who is notoriously murdering Medics. </p><p>Will this one lone Blu be enough to break the mold or will he add to the body count?</p><p>This is an EXTREMELY OC work!!! None of the events that take place apply to ANY of the laws of the actual Tf2 game play!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medic is reassigned to a new team. He doesn't want to leave. He's a big cry baby and a drama queen about the whole mess to boot.

He didn't want a new team, he was fine with his current one. He'd been avoiding the leave for three weeks now. Every time he'd seen the administrator’s notes he'd shred it up and pretend he'd never seen it. Tonight was a bit different. Instead of the usual manila envelope and paper, the packaging had the words “URGENT” on it, big bold, and blood red. The Soldier who delivered it to him shook his head quietly and left. He was obviously displeased with the Medic’s dishonesty. The doctor had been telling the man and the rest of his team everything was fine and he was going nowhere. At one time Scout had caught sight of the envelope and read a bit or two. The Medic told him it was just a warning. A few weeks before that he’d told the Demoman that the envelope was sent to the wrong base.

“Mein gott, I can’t delay this any longer.” He muttered to himself tossing the envelope on his desk nearby.

He slammed his head down on top of it after word. He wanted to cry, just stab out his eyes and fill them with acid. The team he was on was his first, it was the only one he knew and he didn't want to know any others. He would play it off again if he could, but the note for as much as he could stomach to read had said he’d be murdered for treason for not taking his post. Some part of him contemplated whether or not dying was a better idea then leaving his beloved team.

Lucky or perhaps unluckily for him he’d already begun packing his bags just in case they came to physically take him one day. He had hoped they would, at least he’d get to make a show of his sad departure instead of just leaving all of a sudden. He was ready to leave, even though he didn't want to, but he had too. He lifted himself up from his desk chair. One of his doves fluttered to his side. He pet her glistening white feathers, tears bubbling up in his eyes.

“Well girl, I guess this means goodbye. No need to place you in danger alongside me.” He told her softly.

He wouldn't dare place her in danger. He was the one being reassigned not her. Standing up from his desk he picked up the envelope again. He hated just looking at the damned thing, and now he was holding the wretched paper in his hands. He wanted to rip it up now, save himself of the horrors later. He hated everything right now. His team, the papers, the war. Everything.

With an angry yell, the Medic slammed his fists across the desk. He knocked things down with his arms and caused such a wreck of noise. If anyone had been nearby they most certainly would have heard his screaming. He fell to his knees and curled into a little ball on the floor behind his desk. He didn't want to go. Why did it have to be this way? Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

“Doctor is that you?” the voice asked.

It was deep and fairly Russian. Obviously his team's Heavy. Medic didn't bother answering him. He stayed behind the desk, crying his pathetic tears. The Russian lumbered into the room, looking left and right at the papers and scattered objects.

“Go away Herr Heavy.” the Medic tried to yell, but it sounded more of a child’s whining.

The Heavy ignored him of course. He didn't  like hearing the good doctor sad and as he made his way behind the desk when he saw the Medic’s face his resolve to not leave the man just strengthened.

The Heavy turned to the doctor and looked him straight in the eyes as he spoke rather softly to Medic.

“Doctor, sadness gets Doctor nowhere and makes Heavy worried. Why are you crying doctor?”  Medic looked up at Heavy, with a glaring gaze he responded with a firm tone in his voice.

“Heavy, i’m not just feeling bad. I’m feeling….Everything!” he wailed and threw himself into the Heavy’s chest.

The big man could only stand there and hold the German tight, rubbing and stroking him slowly.

“From sadness, to happiness to feelings of dread, feelings you wouldn't begin to comprehend!” Medic finished sniffling eyes red from crying.

“Calm down doctor, whatever is wrong I am sure I can help.” The Heavy tried to stand the other man on his two feet but the medic would have none of it.

He pushed the Russian back,

“Nein, Heavy I said leave me alone, you’re not helping!” he yelled again shielding his face from the Heavy’s view.

Shaking his head, Heavy grumbled under his breath a few words in Russian as he stood up to walk back across the room. He sat in a nearby chair, watching as Medic rushed to stand himself up, frantically collecting things in a rush. Heavy looked around the floor, now able to fully see the papers when he had first entered the room. Medic wasn't paying him any attention, he was too busy cursing and slamming things into his travel bag to notice the large man pick up and look through the files. He read a few lines of the notice and gasped at the large bold lettering on the manila envelope. Then, it struck him. Jumping to his feet, Heavy cried out,

“Doctor! Why did you not tell anyone about this? How did this happen?” he was now more worried than ever.

Medic cringed, he stopped in his tracks.This was perfect just what he needed, the Heavy making him feel even worse about his situation. This was the absolute last thing he wanted to happen, a member of his loving loyal team making him feel worse about leaving. He was turned away from Heavy who had started to walk over. Heavy's every footstep seemed to be amplified to the Medic's ears. He shivered, tears coming back to his eyes as he gripped his travel bag tighter in one hand. He had just wanted to leave, he just wanted to sneak out of the base in the middle of the night so that no one would see him like this. No one would have to see a grown man cry.

“Doctor?” Heavy said again placing a hand on the Medic’s shoulder.

Medic shoved it back,

“dummkopf! Go away, I said leave me alone!” he screamed.

Before Heavy could say anything in rebuttal Medic dashed out of his room. “Medic!” was the last words he heard as he ran down the empty halls that night.

As he clutched his bag he slowed down in the common area. If anyone asked him where he was going he would tell them it was just some night work he needed to take care of and he did. Medic marched straight out the front door and never looked back. It burned him to his core but he had a duty to fulfill and he was in no mood to fail expectations. Possibly the best thing to happen to his this whole terrible night was the fact that he had his own vehicle. He didn't have to wait for a bus, or call a cab, he was his own man with his own set of wheels. He walked to the back of his van and opened the double doors. Dove feathers flew and cages were everywhere along with the occasional medical tools strewn everywhere. He planned to drive non stop through the night. If he did that he could make it to this new base before sunrise. Maybe he could sneak into the place and no one would notice him. Either way he needed to leave now.

Throwing his bag into the back with the rest of his junk he climbed into the front seat and started the van. He sat there for a moment quietly. He wasn't in the mood to cry anymore and honestly he was just tired.

“I’m sorry everyone.” he whispered to himself finally putting the van in drive and taking off, possibly for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dummkopf= fool (German)


	2. Out of the Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medic drove all night and he arrives at his destination to barely see the morning sun. How will his first day turn out?

Six hours of non-stop driving and he finally reached his new and possibly permanent home. The base didn't look too different from his own and as he parked around back he realized he wasn't the only one with a vehicle here. At his old base he was the only one to have wheels, but here there was both a truck and a camper van. Medic looked up at the sky, the sun had barely risen over the trees and the dew of the morning was still crystal clear. He looked over to the base, a solemn look in his eyes. There was no one around and frankly he wanted it to stay that way. The less people he had to deal with the better. With a sigh he climbed out of the van and made his way to the back. Things were quiet at least. He wouldn't have to deal with anyone's endless spree of questions. He mumbled some words in German as he rummaged around picking up his travel bag first. Then he shoved anything else he could fit in his pockets there. Perhaps things won’t be so bad if he just lived in the back of his van he thought, then laughed the notion off.

Closing the doors again he turned to head towards the place he’d been dreading, only to come face to face with a BLU Pyro. Medic yelped and jumped back, slamming himself into the van behind him with a harsh metallic, THUNK!

“Ach, Scheiße! Mein head!” He cried out.

Falling to the ground he dropped his bag to clutch his head in pain. Pyro gasped, then reached down to grab the medic’s hand, the little fella was genuinely sorry.

“S-stay back you monster! I’ll scream!” Medic mumbled pushing himself closer to the van, which really was getting him nowhere.

Pyro shook his head and waved his hands, he was trying to let the Medic know he meant the man no harm. Looking around Pyro noticed the medic’s bag. He reached to pick it up when the doctor screamed,

“N-no, don't touch that!” Pyro stopped and stared a bit confused that the other man had yelled at him but he obeyed regardless.  

"I-i can pick up my own things thank you very much." Medic growled trying to sound fierce but his voice was still very shaky.

Pyro looked around, possibly trying to figure out who the medic was and why he was there. Realization hit the masked being and if the medic could have seen the look on their face he might have been terrified. Pyro clapped eagerly and grabbed the medic by his arm. He pulled him up to a standing position and brushed the man off before snatching up the medic’s bags eagerly. Regardless of the man’s earlier warning they handed it to the good doctor, practically shoving the bag into his arms. Medic stared for a few moments silently confused, he opened his mouth to speak but Pyro was already gripping his arm again.

“What are you doing! Let me go, where are you taking me?” Medic yelled pushing his weight down so that the Pyro was now dragging him.

Pyro said a few muffled words excitedly and pointed to the Blu base in front of them. Medic gasped and tried to pull himself back, struggling uselessly against the pyro’s tight hold. He was trying not to cause a loud ruckus but he just couldn't retain himself. He fussed and yelled yanking back away from his captor as much as possible.

“Please, let me go! I’m not ready yet I don’t want to go in there!” Medic yelled still being effortlessly dragged forward.

Suddenly a shot was fired, the ringing blast zoomed past the medic’s ears. The man screamed and dropped to his knees, clutching his head he shivered in fear. When Pyro didn't feel the extra weight of the medic attached to them they looked back and noticed the doctor on the ground shrieking and hollering as if he’d been shot.

“Oi, what the bloody hell’s with all the noise! It’s not even mornin’ yet!” a voice called out behind them.

The accent was thick and heavily Australian. After checking on the medic, Pyro waved to the obviously enraged Sniper. The man was still in his night clothes, which consisted of nothing but his briefs. The huntsman scratched his hindquarters and began to make his way over. He was reloading his rifle, aiming it at the medic’s head as he walked over grumbling and growling. Medic looked up only to come face to face with the end of the gun barrel of the Sniper’s rifle. He screamed and tried to back away quite comically on his ass.

“P-please don’t shoot me! I don’t want to die, I’m too young to die!” he wailed.

His nose started to drool and he started to tear up uncontrollably.

Pyro rushed over to the Sniper and waved an angry finger at the tired man. They fussed at him with angry muffled noises. Sniper stared first at Pyro then back to the medic, he groaned putting his rifle away.

“You can’t be serious. This is our replacement Medic!” the gunman groaned gesturing down at the sniveling man with disgust.

Pyro nodded seemingly still happy about the notion. Sniper wasn't so amused and with a roll of his eyes he turned his back to the man, lifting his rifle onto his shoulders he laughed.

“He won’t last a day. Come morning, when Heavy wakes up he’s a dead man.” Sniper announced heading back to his camper not too far away.

Pyro flagged the man away then turned back around to the medic. They reached a sympathetic hand down to pet the man before helping him to his feet. "Who was that. Why was he trying to kill us?" Medic asked with a moan, he was still shaking like a leaf. Pyro pet the medic and told him it was no one he needed to know.

Medic sighed and reclaimed his bags, his new teams Pyro seemed nice enough and following him this far hadn't gotten him killed yet.

"So we should keep moving I suppose. I'd like to be inside before the morning sun wakes anyone else up." He said wryly practically dragging his bag alongside him on the ground.

Pyro clapped joyfully again, they ran past the medic grabbing his arm again to pull him along faster. The two were practically at the base when Medic told the pyro to stop once more. This time they stopped right before the front door. When Pyro looked back Medic was hyperventilating, his body shaking all over though he had a determined look in his eyes.

“Just give me a moment. I’m not ready to go in there yet.” he murmured backing away slowly.

Crossing their arms Pyro waited tapping their feet impatiently. Medic drew in a deep breath, in and out then finally he took a step forward. Alongside Pyro consistent guidance he had made it in. Through the threshold to Hell.   

The inside was quiet, too quiet. Pyro lead the medic into the main hall where one would expect things too much more full of life, but it was just as quiet as the front. However there was one member of his new team there. In one of the many chairs sat the Blu engineer. The Texan was working on some kind of contraption when Pyro rushed over to the hard-hatted man and hugged him. Engie grimaced at the display of affection, visibly trying his hardest not the punch them in the face.

“Pyro what the hell, get your hands off me! You know better than to do that while i'm working.” He yelled lightly shoving them to the side.

Pyro scratched the back of their mask with an embarrassed chuckle then remembered the medic they’d worked so hard to drag inside. Spinning around frantically they noticed the man trying to quietly sneak way in the corner. Engie must have taken notice as well because the man stood up from the table when he’d caught sight of the doctor.

From underneath his goggles the engineer glared but on his face he smiled.

“Great the new punching bag arrived, and might I saw pretty early too.” he remarked sarcastically.

Medic looked around confused at first then realized the engineer was talking about him and took offense.

“Excuse me but i’m no punching bag. I’m a seasoned veteran on the field and I expect to be treated as such.” he barked back hoping the fear in his voice hadn't shown.

Engie grinned then burst into laughter. Both Pyro and Medic starred confused.

“Judging by those screams I heard not too long ago you’re not.” the hardhat scoffed.

He walked over to the medic and poked his chest harshly with a finger.

“I can see it in your eyes. You’re a coward, a no good weakling and son let me tell ya, you won’t last even a second out there on our turf. The Heavy will tear right through you like paper and there will be nothing you can do to stop him.” the engineer yelled angrily.

With that he walked out of the room, a surly scowl still etched into his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheiße= Shit (German)


	3. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic finally gets to meet one nice member of his team. A Blu scout who seems more then eager to help the good doctor get used to his surroundings. However things won't last peaceful for long.

The medic had been dreading this sort of thing. He didn't want to be here because he had assumed this new team would be cruel and hurtful to him. So far he’d assumed right. Holding back his tears as much as his broken heart could possibly take he bolted off down the nearby hall. He just wanted to find his new room and make this terrible morning all go away. He ran not looking where he was going and frankly he didn't care he just needed to find somewhere to hide. Finally he came to a part of the base that looked like the dormitory. At his old base the dormitories were located a bit of ways down from showers and lockers. Lucky for him that seemed to be a constant. Medic rushed into the nearest stall he could find and locked himself in. He was so upset his eyes burned red with both anger and sadness. He didn't care if anyone heard him so he just wailed. However he hadn't know someone else was in the restroom stalls as well. Beside him was the Blu scout. The young runner heard the man’s sobs and wondered silently to himself who they were coming from. The voice was unfamiliar to him and when he looked down to see if he could recognize the other man’s shoes nothing came to mind.

“Um, hello over there. Everything alright in there buddy?” the scout asked knocking on the medic’s stall.

The other man froze, he didn't know what to do or say in this sort of situation. Medic remained quiet hoping the other man would just leave him alone and assume his sniffling was just from a sneeze. Things grew unnaturally silent and just when the medic took a deep sigh assuming the scout had left he heard a thump overhead. Medic looked up and screamed, the scout was peeking over the stall a huge smile ran across his cheeks.

“W-what the hell! I could have had my pants down. I could have been nude? Are you sick or something?” the medic yelled using his arms to cover himself as if he had actually been naked, which he wasn't.

The scout just continued to grin.

“Heh, sorry doc I just heard you cryin’ and I wanted to know if I could help. I’m not a peeping tom or nothin’.” the scout explained climbing back down to his own side.

At least he seemed friendly enough the medic thought to himself as he grumbled German swears to himself. There was some good to the situation he guessed. The scout’s sudden appearance had scared the tears right from his eyes and now he seemed to be fine. The was no point hiding now though so he unlocked his stall and walked out as dignified as he could manage.

Scout was already out and washing his hands. The Bostonian turned to the man of medicine and smiled again.

“You must be our new medic? I bet no ones showed you around yet huh?” he asked kindly.

Medic stared at the youth for a moment confused. Scout’s were never this nice unless they wanted something and even then they were bossy about it. So what was this scout’s game plan by being nice to the medic now? While the medic was thinking it over Scout had found himself beside the man patting him a bit roughly on the back.

“No worries pal, I’ll show you around. The next match doesn't start for a bit?” the scout suggested holding out his still wet hands for the medic to take.

Medic frowned at his soppy wet hand but accepted it anyway seeing as how he had gloves on. Besides the scout was the first person he’d seen today that didn't talk down upon him, wish him dead, or was just plain weird.

“I might have left my bag back by the front hall. Maybe you could take me back that way, I’d really like to keep my stuff next to me.” Medic told the smaller man who smiled and lead him along much more gentle than Pyro a few moments ago.

As he'd promised Scout lead Medic up and the entire base. Back to front, and even a bit or two about which places he liked to hide whenever something bad was about to happen. The short time they spent during the walk they learned a lot about one another eventually enough to call one another friends. Finally finished with his grand tour Scout showed the medic to his room.

"And this, is where you'll stay doc. There might be a few things from the old medics we used to have lying around but you can trash those whenever." Scout explained picking up a random stack of papers and tossing them in the trash as if to give an example.

Medic looked around the room, he felt bad all of a sudden. The walls and desks even the equipment was covered from head to toe in memories.

Scout noticed the man standing back, keeping himself away from all the old doctor's things.

"I'm not supposed to be here Scout." He said suddenly.

Scout tilted his head not unlike a puppy in confusion.

"What happened to your old Medics. Why did they leave so suddenly and without all their stuff." Medic asked he was more worried than sad now.

Scout looked away,  he didn't want to tell the man the truth. The truth was harsh and cruel, evil to say the least; but the medic had asked so he found himself telling the poor man.

"They didn't leave doc. Our Heavy." He paused,

"our Heavy killed them. He gets a sick kick out of it." Scout said rubbing the back of his neck.

The words quickly implanted themselves to Medic’s mind. He shuddered just hearing the word "killed" in regards to other members of his class sent shivers down his spine. As thoughts of death began to cloud his mind he began to tear up. Scout came quickly to the man's side patting him on the back, he whispered praise and encouragement into his ears.

"Gosh you sure are sensitive. That's a new one on me, b-but don't cry. I promise no matter what I won't let him hurt you." Scout promised hoping he could keep true to it.

Just as Medic had finally calmed himself down the voice of the announcer blared loud on a speaker above them.

"Prepare yourselves gentlemen. Your mission begins in two minutes. I'd suggest equipping yourselves now if I were you." she said then laughed as if the notion of them preparing was trivial.

Medic hated that woman. He glared through tears and sniffles. It was her fault he was here, her fault he was doomed to suffer and die by the hands of people he barely even knew.

Her fault he was so damn miserable.


	4. Do what I say Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the battlefield a medic's job is to heal his fellow teammates whenever they may need him. On this battlefield things might play out a little bit differently.

Scout looked down the hall and saw other members of their team heading to the battlefront, they didn't seem the least bit interested in the new medic nor did they even spare him a friendly word. Not even “hi.” Medic looked over to Scout who shrugged unsure of what else to do at this point.

“Follow me doc, and don’t sweat the small stuff. This will be a piece of cake you'll see.” Scout yelled rushing out of the medic’s room to follow behind the rest of his team.

With a sigh Medic placed his bag down on the floor. He hadn't even gotten a chance to sit down since he’d arrived. His head and eyes hurt from all the crying, his feet were sore from driving all night and then having to stand all morning. Now he would have to run, adding another problem to the list of problems that would put some part, if not all parts of his body in pain.

As he stepped out into the hall he bumped into the Heavy who seemed to be making his way to the battlefield as well just at a much slower pace.  

“Ach, I’m so sorry I didn't mean to bump into-” the medic began to say but froze when he saw just who he’d bumped into.

The heavy snatched the smaller man up by one arm, the look on his face went from anger to lust in moments when he noticed that the man who had bumped into him was none other than a medic.

“Well, well. Is about time new toy arrived. Come doctor, show Heavy you know how to fight.” the Russian laughed dropping the German to the floor on his back.

Medic was paralyzed with fear, quivering as the heavy's thundering footsteps echoed down the hall. The medic shuddered standing to his feet. He’d just come face to face with the man he’d heard was a killer. Medic stayed back for a while, he didn't want to face the murderous man, he didn't even want to chance bumping into him in the hall again. Giving himself a moments rest the medic finally started off to the battlefront.

By the time he reached there the match had already started. Luckily he was a veteran, that was the whole reason they hired him after all. Right? Medic didn't waste any time getting to work. He did his best to maneuver around and heal anyone in need when he noticed them. He was a good medic, holding true to his reputation He excelled at both healing and fighting. However something was amiss. Whenever he did see one of his teammates in need of healing none of them called for him. In fact it seemed as though they avoided him and rushed to health packs instead. He practically had to chase down the soldier who rocket launched himself to a health pack nearby. The only one who didn't stay away from Medic was Scout, which wasn't much of a surprise because they had become such good friends earlier. A demoman's sticky bomb had clipped the runner's leg and he was sent flying. Medic cringed mentally feeling the pain the scout must have been in. He rushed over to the scout who was already starting to get up on his own despite being mortally wounded.

"Scout are you alright hold still let me heal you." The medic called out switching to his medigun to heal the wounded man.

Scout smiled for a moment then looked serious,

"Medic what are you doing? You shouldn't be healing me I'm a scout. Go find the heavy and stay behind him. Please." Scout told him.

Medic shook his head in disbelief at what he had just been ordered to do. The scout sounded like he actually wanted him to be around a the man he was told would kill him.

"W-what! That's insane why would I do that, its not even a smart idea." Medic whispered helping the scout to his feet.

Scout pushed the medic away from him the look in his eyes was fearful.

“Doc, I don’t want you to get hurt just do it ok?” the Bostonian said again.

The medic was confused how would being close to a murder keep him safe from the very same murder! Suddenly the announcers voice called out over the speakers once more. The round was over and the next would be starting soon.

“Well, I guess we should head back to spawn?” Medic suggested trying not to make eye contact with the scout.

The two walked back to spawn and as the two of them guessed most of the team had already been back before them and preparing for the next round. Scout rushed off to go get something perhaps from his locker and the medic was left standing alone. He’d been with this new team for several hours now and the only one he knew was the scout. He sort of felt bad about it but really it wasn't entirely his fault. He’d tried opening up to them once or twice while on the field but they just didn't seem the least bit interested in him. So he would try again. Walking up to their Spy he greeted the man as bravely as he could. His heart pounding in his chest, anxiety taking hold of his emotions. Shakily he stood before the Frenchman.

“Hello Herr Spy. I’m sort of the teams new medic you see and I was wondering when we have time could I talk with you later?” he asked the man trying to keep eye contact even though the very action burned him to the core.

The spy merely stared at the man, cigarette hanging idly off one side of his lips. He raised a brow at the German then with one long drag from his cigarette he spoke,

“If you live that long.” Spy scoffed blowing the smoke directly into the medic’s face before walking off without even looking back.   

Medic wanted to throw up. This was literally the worst day of his life. How could anyone expect him to work with a group of people who didn't give a rats ass whether he was dead or alive. As he turned to get back in position at the doors he bumped into the heavy once more. The big man looked furious, his face was beet red with anger. The medic stared back up at him. What was he so afraid of earlier, no one else seemed to care that he was around, what if all these rumors about Heavy being a murderer was all a clever ploy to make him even more miserable. He had nothing to lose and the Russian hadn't done anything to him thus far but talk big.

"What are you staring at. You've come to make fun of me too?" Medic asked with a sarcastic grunt.

The heavy’s answer came in the form of a fist, right between Medic’s eyes. The German’s glasses went flying from his face and the man struggled to stay on his feet. Heavy grabbed the medic up by the collar before he could his the hard floor.

“You stupid idiot! Where were you entire match!” he roared shaking the man violently.

The medic stared petrified and regretting saying anything to the crazy boar.

“Well? Answer me Придурок!” Heavy yelled again slamming the man into a nearby wall so forcefully it cracked a bit.

Medic opened his mouth but the words never came out, he was trembling. Blood was dripping down his nose and his eye was already swelling not to mention the searing pain in his back now. Medic looked around hoping his new team would come to his aid but none of them even glanced in their direction.

“I-i was healing the team. I’m a medic, it’s my job!” he tried to say in his own defense.

Heavy glared and with his other hand he punched the medic straight to the gut.

“Maybe on old team you healed everyone. _Here_ you heal **ME**! You follow **me** and _no one_ else!” Heavy yelled striking the medic again with each word.

The man cried out in pain as Heavy threw him to the ground only to continue the vicious beating. Even after the medic’s screams turned to soft sobs and whines the team still didn't bat an eye. The only thing that had stopped the vicious beating was the announcer alerting the team the match was over and that the heavy’s fists had bruised a bit from punching in the other man’s skull with his bare knuckles. Standing back to admire his work the Russian smirked as the doctor coughed up blood in huge globs. Heavy pulled the wounded man up by stands of his messy hair, bringing him towards his face.

“Next time, you will do what I say doctor.” he whispered venomously into the man' ear before dropping him like a used napkin.

 **  
** They left him there like that. Not a single soul went over to see if the man was even still alive. No one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asshole = Придурок (Russian)


	5. It Could Always Be Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medic finally has some alone time to himself. What will he do with it? Play some cards, ride a bike, eat a sandwich. How about none of those.

The medic had no one. He laid there, tears staining his bloodied cheeks.

“Medic? Doc what happened!” the scout screamed coming back into respawn to see the broken man lying in the floor.

The rest of their team had already left possibly heading back to their respective rooms by this time and now it was just the two of them. The medic sat himself up, with the scout’s help he was barely able to stand on his two feet.

“This was Heavy’s fault wasn't it? He hurt you like this didn't he?” Scout asked helping the medic prop himself against the wall.

Medic was ashamed but mostly he was confused. Why had the heavy attacked him like that earlier. It was his duty as a medic to serve the team as a whole.

“I-i just don’t understand. Why? Why did he attack me like that?” medic whined wiping the drying blood from his nose with the sleeve of his shirt.

Scout looked away,

“This is my fault. I should have warned you sooner.” he moaned beginning to walk the man back towards the showers.

Medic stared at the scout in disbelief at what he was hearing.

“How is any of this your fault! That's just stupid, it’s not even logical!” Medic yelled before having to clutch his stomach in pain.

Scout looked at the medic. The two barely knew one another for even a few hours and yet he felt so close to the doctor.

“You didn't tell that bear to attack me so this has nothing to do with you, you weren't even in the room! It’s this damn team, I need to get out of here.” he groaned lightly pushing the scout aside.

He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, this team was bad for his health and he knew it from the start. At the very least he needed to get stronger people in his corner. If he didn't he’d die. Silently the two walked back to the medics room, there he could give himself the proper medical attention he needed. He appreciated the scout’s escort. Despite barely knowing the man his company felt endearing and warm. Medic found one of the various mediguns around the medical ward along with some gauze and medical swabs he set to work bandaging his own wounds. Scout stood back, against the door frame he watched the man take care of himself. He wanted to make sure no one, especially Heavy, could come in and harm the doctor as he worked. The man truly was a professional in his field, he even took the time to find some medical string and thread some terribly open wounds back together.

"Doc, I'm so sorry about what happened back there. If i had known-" the scout began when Medic stopped him.

"Enough already! It's this team you should be getting to apologize to me." He moaned spitting out a piece of tape that he'd torn with his teeth.

Scout looked away. Medic was right, his team was to blame but the heavy was the one truly at fault here. Medic looked at the clock that had been left at the desk by one of the previous doctors. He grimaced at the time. It was nearly noon now and he'd only managed to get himself beaten to a bloody pulp. He groaned loudly and slumped down into the chair he was in. He’d asked the spy if he could chat with the man later but he didn't have the bravado to come to the man after a pathetic display just a few moments ago. He looked over at the scout who stared back at him with a bit of sympathy. Medic wanted to test the man. What if he was just like the others underneath. Maybe all this niceness was just the scout’s way of wringing the medic in for the final strike. With a groan Medic asked,

"Don't you have something you could be doing other than standing there staring at me?" He was trying to sound harsh.

Scout looked around to make sure Medic was directing the question towards him. He blinked a bit confused,

“Oh yeah right. I forgot you just came here, you might want a little privacy, huh. Well, if you need me my room six doors down.” Scout told the man before leaving without another word.

Medic waited for the sound of footsteps to leave his eardrums before getting up from his chair. He was alone at last. Perhaps for good this time? Either way, all was quiet and he could finally hear himself think. If only he could stay in his room forever he wouldn't have to deal with any of the wretches. Better than that, if he could have stayed with his own team. He looked around the large room, the place was spotless. The place had been cleaned from top to bottom, not a speck of dust. There was a bed in the corner of the room. The sheets were elaborate and  elegantly made. The medic flopped down on the mattress. The sheets were brand new and smelt like lavender flowers. Medic rolled over onto his back to, taking in the entirety of room. Then the thought hit him. Why was this room so clean and tidy, not only that, it was fully furnished. None of it made sense. Sure they could have been expecting him but to have the room fully furnished, sheets cleaned and the whole medical ward fit to live in upon arrival was a bit much. Either this team loved their previous medic’s or did this Heavy really kill them?

Finally relaxing now Medic laid his head back on the pillows. They were soft and fluffy familiar to say the least. Too familiar. Sitting himself up he fluffed the white plush object only to have pristine white feathers fly out like snow.

“Oh. They’re dove feathers.” he exclaimed picking one up and turning it over in his palm.

The whole pillow was filled with them and at first the medic thought nothing of it. Suddenly the door slammed shut. For a moment Medic assumed it was the scout until he heard the voice.

“You like pillows, да?” the heavy asked locking the door behind him.

Staring the Russian in the eyes Medic remained calm, he was terrified but as long as he kept calm the man wouldn't hurt him. Right?

“Y-yes. The pillows are lovely. How ever did you get so many dove feathers. Molting season right?” Medic asked trying not to show a hint of fear even though his throat was quivering.

The Russian laughed with a smirk.

“No. Birds were dead when I got those feathers. Had Sniper skin them after their medic’s died. After I, killed them.” Heavy explained.

Medic froze as his whole body shook with fear. The Heavy moved closer now, Medic could feel the man’s breath on his cheek and before he knew it the man’s large hands had gripped around his small throat.

"W-what are you doing! Let me go." Medic tried to scream until the tight gloved hands constricted further.

With his other hand, Heavy brought a finger to Medic's lips.

"If you are good maybe I won't kill you so quickly." The Russian whispered into the German's ear.

Heavy licked the medic’s inner earlobe, nibbling it all the way down to his neck pecking tender kisses here and there. Tears began to fill Medic's still somewhat swollen eyes.

He grabbed the medic closer with one forceful tug and began to kiss the doctor. Slurping and swallowing the inside of the man’s mouth he forced their tongues together. Medic cried out between closed lips. He tried to push the other away but the heavy's sheer weight held the two of them together. Pushing Medic down onto the bed, Heavy held him there still gripping the man's throat with his other hand. It was becoming hard to breath and he was starting to see spots. He beat and clawed at the heavy's back trying to get him to let go or at least give him some air. Just before losing all oxygen he had left the heavy bit down on the medic’s tongue. The German screamed out again only this time out of pain.

Finally Heavy released him blood dripping from his lips which he licked hungrily. The medic’s tongue was still attached at least but now it was bleeding like crazy. Heavy smirked climbing off the man with pride at what he'd just done.

"Y-you Menschenfresser! You could have killed me!" The medic cried out clutching his mouth in pain.

The heavy laughed, punching towards Medic's face so that the man would flinch. He did of course, but what made the heavy's smile grow even wider was the fact that he'd wet himself in fear.

"Look at you. трус, you will think twice before defying me again got it?" The Russian growled spitting into the medic's terrified face.

When the German had nothing to say in rebuttal Heavy smiled turning away. Before taking a step further the heavy quickly turned back around to punch the man in the face anyway, laughing when he heard the doctor's glasses fly onto the floor. In a matter of seconds Medic was being beaten again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> да= Yes (Russian)  
> Menschenfresser= Ogre/cannibal (German)  
> трус= coward (Russian)


	6. Hear No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was the first and last straw. Medic has to get out of here and fast.

The next day hit the poor doctor like a freight train. Laying on his back, Medic's clothes had been removed down to even his underwear. He tried to sit himself up but a sharp pain shot through his spine. He cried out weakly, looking down only to see cum slick beads slide from his ass grossly. He shivered mortified at the sight. His body reeked of sex and sweat and his body was littered in bruises. Everything ached he was raw inside and out.

"Gott what did i do to deserve this." Medic whined pulling the sex beads from his anus.

With each new bead the doctor flinched and squirmed trying not to yell. When the medic had blacked out after the heavy’s beating the man must have had his way with the doctor. As the stark realization hit him Medic was in tears again.

After pulling out the final bead on the string he tried to climb himself out of bed. The sheets no longer smelled like heaven, now they smelled like fear and loathing not to mention humiliation. Screaming like a madman the medic punched the wall next to him. It didn't do much but succeed in hurting his hand and making the man clutch his injured knuckles in pain. He cursed again and again wishing he’d never set foot in this hellish place. As if to add insult to boiling injury the medic’s stomach growled. He cursed again, how could he face anyone the way he was now. What if Heavy told them of how he mutilated the man’s body. He would never live this down.

Rushing over to the nearby desk Medic set to finding some new clothes first. He practically ripped the drawers off their hinges as tears continued to run down the man’s cheeks. He was looking for anything, anything at all that he could wear when he escaped. Eventually he found some old clothes belonging to another Medic the heavy probably killed. Their souls probably haunted this place, begging for revenge. He looked the clothes over as he put them on, thumbing them around in his hands. The coat was soft, much like the bed these too had been cleaned and smelt of rich perfume. While feeling around his hand brushed against something almost paper like in the pockets.

Taking the paper out of the pocket it seemed to be a note. "To Sydney." The medic read out loud in a whisper. Sydney huh, what kind of a name was that? He didn't dwell on the note too long he didn't even read it. Tucking the slip of paper back into the pockets of his old and new lab coat, the medic tiptoed to the door. It was no longer locked which was well for him. After taking a quick look down the hall to make sure no one, especially the heavy, was nearby he made his way towards the nearest exit. He stopped for nothing and no one. Even if he had wanted to take to someone it wouldn't have mattered much, the people he had the misfortune of calling a team wanted nothing to do with him. Some part of him was glad about that at least, he wouldn't have to burden anyone with goodbye. His mind dwelled on Scout for a moment but he dismissed the thought quickly.

He didn't have time to ponder the scout’s alignment.

He was halfway to the front door when he heard the voices of two other members of his "team." It was the demoman and the soldier, both men were laughing and exchanging words as if they had been friends since birth. The medic would have to go past them if he wanted to escape and he hated them enough already from afar. However this might be his only chance to confront the men and ask why they hadn't at least said something in his defense. Wiping the dried tear matter from his eyes he straightened himself up. With a deep breath he marched into the room looking as tough as possible.

"Hey, I need to talk to you two!" He yelled emphasizing the need to talk to the both of them at once.

The soldier seemed to stare blankly in the medic’s direction as did the demoman but at least he got their undivided attention. Taking in the silence for a moment the medic waited for the two to say something in return. After a brief moment Demo spoke,

"lad what do you want. Sully and I were having a conversation if you don't mind." He said quietly almost like a whisper.

Medic couldn't believe his ears, it was as if the whole incident yesterday had never happened or perhaps it was up to him to bring up the question he'd been dying to hear an answer too.

"What's wrong with all of you? Not even a word of excuse for yesterday, did my beating mean nothing to any of you or did you just enjoy watching me get the hell beat out of me?" Medic asked accusingly.

There was another long pause from the two mercs as Medic tapped his foot impatiently with arms folded until finally Demo spoke again,

"look doc, we all saw what happened yesterday, trust me but-" the medic stopped him at but.

"But nothing, I could have been killed! Don't you dare stand here and tell me you couldn't help because you were scared because that's bullshit!" Medic screamed stomping his foot frustrated.

Demo stood up straight, he looked much bigger than Medic had originally thought when the man was leaning against the wall.

"Would ye just listen for a minute. We didn't help you because it would have gotten you killed. If we had stopped him then he would have beat you harder later on!" Demo yelled back breathing heavily afterwards.

The soldier stood up now

"Son, i haven't heard a word of what you're saying but whatever it is you'd better cut the attitude. We've done nothing to you yet." Solly growled placing a supportive hand on the demoman's shoulder.

Medic wanted to scream he was so tired of this team already and it's only been one day.

"What are you hard of hearing or something. What's not to understand dummkopf?" He whined out growing more and more upset the longer he talked.

Demo clutched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"To clarify, no he can't hear you. Soldier's deaf." He said thanking the man for his earlier defense in sign language.

Deaf. The word shook the medic to his core. All his anger and pent up rage started to leave. He began to rationalize what Demo had just told him.

"I see. Well thank you for, protecting me I suppose." Medic sighed starting to head towards the door again.

Demo shook his head, he could only feel sympathetic to the medic’s troubles.

"Trust me Medic. We all want to help you but to do that we'd have to hurt you first. Just listen to him, you'll live longer." He said as the medic left without another word.

  
Deaf. Death. What's the difference?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dummkopf= fool ( German)


	7. See No Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medic is one step closer to freedom at least he is until he slams body first into the mysterious bushman from yesterday.

He was outside again. Much like the first day he arrived there was a camper van parked right around the corner. The medics own vehicle had been parked not too far from it and everything else was just trees and hillside as far as the eye could see. He smiled, bursting off into a run he just wanted to get in his van and drive as far away as possible. The more he thought about his escape the faster his legs carried him until eventually he wasn't even looking with his eyes anymore he was just running. Unfortunately running with ones eyes closed wasn't the best idea and as one would assume the medic crashed into something or in this case someone. He’d smacked right into the Aussie from yesterday and the two went rolling to the ground.

Sniper groaned, pushing the medic off himself and quickly jumping to his feet. Medic rubbed his forehead where the two of them had clashed.

“What the hell is your problem! Can’t you watch where you’re going better than that” the huntsman growled dusting himself off.

Medic looked away ashamed then noticed Sniper’s aviators on the ground. He didn't care too much about the man’s anger at him because he'd be gone soon but the least he could do was pick up the poor fellows shades off the ground. The bushman meanwhile was pacing back and forth grumbling, occasionally he’d paw his foot at the ground as if looking for something.

Medic watched the man for a few minutes trying to decide if he was really worth his time. After watching the man a bit longer Medic wondered why the Sniper never thought to look in his direction or call him up on his missing aviators. Finally after some deliberation he spoke.

"What are you looking for Sniper?" Medic asked playing dumb.

The sniper glared over in the medic’s direction but still refused to directly look at the man.

"Nothing could you just go already. I don’t need you right now." The Aussie grumbled still patting the dirt with his foot.

Medic glared at Sniper, quietly he tip-toed around to the front of the man and waved his hand in front of his face. Sniper didn't even seem to notice much until the medic spoke suddenly,

"you, you're blind?" Medic gasped making Sniper jump from how close it sounded.

"Bloody! why are you so close, and stop asking me questions!" Sniper yelled pushing Medic away from him.

Medic raised a brow,

"I've only asked you two questions now. Here I have your shades in my hand." He said holding up the aviators to where anyone who could see would find them.

Sniper stared in the direction he heard the medic’s voice and waited.

"Well, give em here?" Sniper growled still waiting to receive his shades.

Thinking of a way to know if the man was truly blind Medic removed his own glasses and placed them into the snipers waiting hand. If he could see he would have obviously been able to tell the difference however Sniper did not. Instead the man huffed angrily, placing the spectacles back on his face he didn't seem to tell the difference whatsoever. As the sniper turned to climb back into his trailer Medic laughed.

“You look absolutely ridiculous!” he cried out bursting into laughter.

This was the first time he laughed in this dreaded place and it felt marvelous. The sniper whirled around to the sound of the medic’s snickering and glowered.

“What now? Have you gone bloody mad, you’re acting like a loon?” Sniper grumbled trying to sound sarcastic folding his arms proudly.

Medic smirked walking over to the man he plucked his glasses off the sniper face and replaced them with his actual aviators. He flicked the bushman on the nose playfully,

“You shouldn't lie you know. It’s quite unbecoming.” medic scoffed pointing a finger at the huntsman.

Sniper growled, opening the door to his camper he walked in and slammed it shut in the doctor’s face.

“Hey now? I’m going to leave soon, the least you can do is spare me a bit of conversation you arrogant jerk!” Medic yelled slamming his fist against the door.

Behind it the sniper hadn't gone too far, in fact he was just behind it, pushing his back against the door as hard as he could. As the medic yelled begging to be let in the sniper recalled what the medic had told him. “Leaving?” Finally the medic stopped banging on the door. What was the point of making friends now anyway, he would be leaving soon so it was a foolish endeavor anyway. Just as he was going to turn and walk back to his own vehicle the door to the camper swung open.

“Get in here. Now.” Sniper demanded grabbing the medic by his collar and dragging him inside.

The inside of the van was surprisingly clean and tidy, much like the medic’s own room. There was a small table built into the wall which the sniper sat, medic invited himself to the seat across from him. Medic waited for the sniper to say something after all he let the man in. Perhaps the Sniper was waiting on him since he was raging at his camper door like a spaz. Admittedly, he did he did have some things on his mind. Medic thought of the first of many questions plaguing his mind and spouted it aloud.

“So how many has he killed?” he asked straight out.

Sniper pulled out a cigarette and began to light it,

“Six. You’ll make seven. Guess seven’s not your lucky number.” Sniper answered snidely.

The room went silent as the sniper took a few puffs of his smoke. After waving off the cancerous fumes Medic decided to ask another question.

“The soldier is deaf, and you’re blind. Were you both born that way or was that.” Medic didn't finish the question.

Sniper took another long drag from the cigarette before answering.

“Let me tell you something doc. Before you got here things were pretty rough. The heavy is quite demanding, he’ll get what he wants whenever and there isn't a damn thing any of us can do to stop him. Medic’s are the only thing that sates his hunger for us. Once your type is gone he goes back to forcing himself on everything that breathes.” Sniper explained putting out his smoke and standing up.

Medic watched the man disrobe himself. When the medic saw the man’s skin underneath was bruised and slashed he held back the urge to puke. Scars on top of bruises littered the bushman’s body and some of them seemed almost new.

“Sometimes if the medic’s aren't enough, he’ll sniff out someone else for the night. If you fight back it’ll only get worse.” Sniper muttered staying with his back turned to the medic.

Medic stood up, his hand covered his mouth as he shivered in fear.

“Y-you, I have to fight back! You don’t just expect me to let him kill me!” the medic yelled turning the sniper around.

From the front the sniper looked much worse, burn marks and stripped skin, some of it was so bad that patches on his flesh were a different color. Medic turned away about to hurl when he saw the man’s cock was like a bruised banana, discolored scarred and even stitched in some places. The medic couldn't stomach anymore questions. How could he stay here if this was to be his fate? Equally how could he leave if this was going to happen to someone else.

Walking back to the door Medic was silent. He placed his hand on the latch and stopped himself.

“If I stay,” he paused for a moment, “will he stop hurting everyone else?’ he asked.

Sniper, who had climbed up into his bed shrugged underneath the covers.

“Maybe you should ask him next time he's fucking your guts out?” he grumbled sarcastically pulling the covers up over his head.

Medic glared back at the man but decided against saying anything else. He walked out of the camper and looked back at his own vehicle, then he looked back to the base that he called hell. He couldn't just leave these people, he’d met two now that he couldn't let suffer. Granted the sniper was a bit rude but no one deserved the horrors his body seemed to tell. Closing his eyes the medic turned back towards the base.

What more did he have to lose?


	8. Words Will Always Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of heart has caused Medic to rethink his plans of escape. If only he could learn to keep his mouth shut.  
> [Double post before vacation =v=]

Walking back into the base both the soldier and the demoman had left the main room. The medic hadn't even seen the scout or the engineer since yesterday. As far as the spy, the man didn't seem all that interesting and neither did the pyro for that matter. He didn't even want to think about Heavy, the man had scarred his life enough for one day. If he had to stay in this hell hole he might as well stick to himself, let them come to him. Passing by the front room he noticed that his bag was still there from yesterday when he had rushed out earlier that morning. Thinking back now he laughed at himself for neglecting to pick up the bag twice. He reached down and shuffled through his own bag. He could have sworn it was closed but when he found that everything seemed to be in place he zipped the bag back up and set to carrying it to his room.

All throughout the base there was silence, granted the medic had woken up quite early in an attempt to escape. Perhaps Scout was awake at this hour seeing as he was the only one the German could get a real conversation out of. Passing by his room he tossed his bag through the door and kept moving down the hall towards the scout’s room. He was indeed lucky enough that even the room arrangement was similar to his old home. Medic stopped every now and again to make note of which way he was going so he could find quicker routes next time. As he neared Scout’s room it sounded as if the man was talking to someone. It didn't seem like a violent conversation so the medic decided to give things a listen.

“That Medic won’t last long, hell i'm surprised he was able to get up this morning after what Heavy did to him last night.” A seemingly French voice grumbled.

The voice obviously belonged to the spy and he didn't sound too happy. Medic couldn't assume anything just yet and he wasn't about to jump in on the conversation like some crappy soap opera. There was a bit of silence about the room before the scout spoke.

“I don’t know Spy. I just thought you know? I just though this time would be different for all of us.” he moaned obviously upset.

Medic wanted to leap into the room and hug the scout for his words but he stayed put behind the wall. He could hear the spy take a drag from his cigarette.

“Whatever makes you fight harder on the battlefield is up to you I suppose. I’d rather not put false hope in something we all know won’t live very long.” The Frenchman muttered.

Medic clenched his fist in quiet frustration, he wanted to punch the spy’s lights out and as the man exited the room he glared. Spy looked the man up and down like surveying a gown as he left the scout’s room with not another word. Medic rolled his eyes at the spy’s back and tried to calm himself down. In the end he couldn't and the moment was ruined. Glaring back one last time at Spy, Medic walked backed to his own room. When he came to his room the door was closed which surprised the man. The door was open when he’d thrown his bags in, so why was it closed now? Dismissing it Medic opened the door either way. The room was dark and he couldn't see a thing, closing the door behind himself Medic grumbled still thinking about Spy’s words.

“Hmph, won’t last very long he says. I’m strong, young, energetic and in no way a push over. I’d like to see that big brute try to come at me again, I’ll punch him so hard he’ll wish he was never born!” Medic exclaimed playfully punching and kicking the air.

Laughing, he found the light switch and flicked it on. As he turned around Medic screamed when he found himself facing the very man he’d just threatened in word. The heavy grinned wide, he slammed his fists into the wall on both sides of the medic’s head locking him in between.

“You will be punching me now, да?” Heavy asked leaning closer to the the medic’s face.

Medic swallowed his spit, he was shivering. Heavy had caught him completely off guard and what was worse the man had heard every word of the doctors empty threats.

“T-that’s right you heard me. I’ll punch your lights out!” Medic growled trying to sound threatening through his quivering lips.

The Russian howled with laughter as his smile grew wider to expose a toothy grin. Heavy backed up, holding his arms out he invited the medic towards him.

“Come. Give it all you have little man.” Heavy chuckled standing back far enough for Medic to reach him.

Medic looked around wondering if this was some sort of trick but when the Heavy didn't seem to move any further something inside him sparked fire. Carefully balling his hand into a fist he readied the strongest punch his muscles would allow. Crying out as if the start of a vicious brawl the Medic unleashed a flurry of punches into the heavy’s rotund gut. The Russian laughed with each hit allowing Medic to take out all his anger, each punch growing increasingly weaker. Finally the medic’s strength ran dry and the man could do nothing but breath, tired. Heavy walked over to Medic and took the weakened man’s chin into his hands, he tilted the medic’s face up to look into his eyes.

“Good good. Now, let me show you what a real punch feels like.” Heavy whispered darkly.

WHAM! The heavy’s fist met with the German’s face. The medic staggered backwards coughing and trying to stay on his two feet. It was a trap, the heavy had planned for the man to tire himself out so that he could easily overwhelm him. The attack didn't stop, one punch after another ending in a kick and the medic was soon on the floor. Heavy glared down at him, it seemed the fun was over and he was ready to deliver his punishment.

“You do not learn well. I will make you learn. I will teach you some respect, you will not raise another fist against me again.” he growled dragging the medic by his legs over to the bed. Medic screamed and kicked clawing at the floor, he cried for help knowing no one would come to save him.


	9. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medic is given a taste of what the heavy can really do to him if he does not listen. Luckily an old friend saves him before its too late.

Heavy threw the medic onto the semi-new mattress. Using the sheets he tied the man’s wrists together first then to the headboard.

“aufhören. Please, bitte you can’t do this to me!” Medic screamed kicking his legs at the heavy with wild desperation.

Tired of his struggles, Heavy shoved down the medic’s pants to his ankles and forced his legs apart. Tears soaked Medic’s cheeks as he now realized there was nothing he could do but scream which would get him nowhere in this hell hole.

"Тихо! Or i will kill you where you lie." Heavy growled wrapping his gloved hands tightly around Medic's throat.

Medic froze up, he couldn't afford getting hit again by another of the Heavy’s punches. The large man grinned when the medic ceased moving out of pure raw fear.

"Good very nice. See, is not so hard to submit." Heavy purred stroking the medic’s face with his hand.

He held the doctor's head with one hand and the other was firmly holding him down by the rib cage. He rubbed the medic’s cheeks like he was a small animal, petting and coddling him as he shivered. The Heavy made the mistake of bringing his index down to Medic’s mouth and the frightened man bit down on it as hard as he could. The Heavy hollered in actual pain pulling his finger free of the medic’s vice grip like jaws. Once free the spot bleed and no doubt stung as well. The Heavy raised a fist to punch the medic for his disobedience but when he saw the man flinch up he stopped. The heavy began to laugh it off,

"you are wild one. You are also very stupid, but every dog has his day. Lucky for you today is that day." He grunted with a smirk.

The medic felt power in that small moment but it was quickly taken away when the heavy had recovered so quickly. Heavy grabbed the man by his chin and positioned the bleeding index in front of the medic’s lips. Moving the hand on the medic’s ribs to lay his arm on the other man's throat Heavy growled.

"Соси." He demanded, simply at first.

From his old Heavy back home the medic knew Russian to an extent, he ignored the heavy's command. Frowning Heavy applied a bit more pressure on the doctor's throat.

"Suck." He said again this time in English and with a bit more malice.

Medic looked away, he wasn't so scared that he'd let the heavy tell him what to do. Crushing down on the medic’s neck till the man was gasping for air Heavy said the command once more.

"You will suck or I will snap neck." Heavy growled not letting go until the German's mouth was around his fat digit.

Medic felt violated as the man smiled working his fingers around the doctor's mouth so that he licked off all the blood. The heavy forced his finger to curl around the German's tongue, making sure every inch of the finger was wet. Medic moaned around the meat, he'd be lying if he said the smooth suckling sensation didn't feel pleasant. It was much more inviting than his fists. Just when he was getting used to one finger Heavy shoved in two more at once. Twists and swirling the fingers in the medics mouth it was obvious he didn't want the other to enjoy this. That fact became even clearer when the Russian jabbed his fingers back to the medic’s throat in an attempt to choke him.

Heavy watched the medic choke down the saliva slicked fingers that were forced upon him. Finally the heavy pulled back when the medic looked as if he was going to puke, which in some sense he probably was. Medic hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning and his stomach felt like an empty pit and tasting the heavy's salty grime covered fingers didn't help much. He was practically dying of thirst and hunger! Medic coughed, his throat finally free of the putrid limbs.

"Let me go. P-please, I've done nothing to you." He moaned pleading with his lustful predator.

Heavy smiled lovingly at the medic kneeling down so that their bodies press up against one another the heavy stroked the medic with his dry hand. He shushed the man like a baby and wiped the trail of tears off his cheeks.

"Я сделаю это быстро." Heavy whispered before slamming all three saliva slicked fingers into the medic ass as forcefully as possible.

Medic screamed bloody murder, kicking and flailing unable to move himself from the invasion because of his bound wrists.

“Please, let me go! You’re hurting me!” he cried out clenching instinctively.

Heavy paused for a moment, he smiled at Medic and appeared to be genuinely concerned for the man’s health. He used his free hand to stroke the medic reassuringly clutching the doctor’s face in his palm.

“Чем больше будешь сопротивляться, тем больнее будет.” he warned the German.

Medic’s mind was racing he didn't know whether he could trust Heavy or was this another of the man’s tricks to weaken his resolve, either way he was correct about one fact. Trying as hard as his will would possibly let him, Medic slowed his breathing. Forcing his mind he told himself to relax against the heavy and finally the thick round limbs slide inside the medic with little trouble.

“That’s it, now relax. Heavy will make this worth your while.” the large man purred working his fingers roughly in and out of the medic.

It was hard for Medic to relax to the invasion and he tensed up often, especially when Heavy’s skilled fingers brushed against a certain spot. Medic froze when the heavy found his prostate, but something else happened as well. An erection was slowly rising between the Medic’s legs. Heavy smirked at this and rammed his prostate harder.

“You are enjoying this I see. Very nice.” he complimented giving the medic’s needy prick a playful squeeze.

Medic blushed ashamed that he was getting off to something so horrible.

“N-no! I hate this! I hate you!” he spat back trying to appear tough.

Heavy laughed again. Bending down he kissed Medic. Forcing their tongues together he held the German in place by his chin, all the while still abusing his ass. Suddenly the pain intensified as Heavy lifted the medic and shoved almost more than half of his entire hand up to the knuckles into the man’s ass.

“Mein Gott, stop this!” Medic shrieked as Heavy worked his fist further into the man.

The pain was unbearable as Heavy’s large fists forced Medic’s ass open inch by bloody inch. Once the heavy’s entire hand was inside the medic he laughed,

“You are my puppet now!” he cackled working his wrist around in the medic so the man squirmed and writhed around in almost traumatic pain.

Medic was paralyzed, he could neither talk or move and for a moment it felt like he couldn't breath either.

“Please... let me go.” Medic whined weakly.

Heavy smiled and licked the tears from the medic’s cheeks. Overhead the Announcer’s voice called forth the time to prepare for the days match. Heavy grimaced at the speaker and with one forceful tug pulled his hand out of the medic. Blood and some minor guts gushed out when the heavy pulled away. Leaving the room the Heavy didn't seem the least bit worried about the man, whom he’d just brutally ripped open. Walking past the Medic's desk he pulled a syringe from his pocket and left it there in plain sight. He had this to say before leaving.

“Unless you like being Heavy’s hand puppet, next time you will follow my orders from now on.” He slammed the door behind him leaving the medic alone.

He’d untied him from the bedpost at least but the searing pain from his abused backside would prevent the man from standing for quite sometime.

Medic laid there in a pool of his own bleeding fluids, too traumatized to cry or even yell for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aufhören = Stop (German)  
> Тихо= Quiet (Russian)  
> Соси = Suck (Russian)  
> Я сделаю это быстро = I'll make it quick (Russian)  
> Чем больше будешь сопротивляться, тем больнее будет. = The more you struggle , the more this will hurt (Russian)


	10. More Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic patches himself up and moves on with life. After the battle he finds himself a bit peckish... hm wonder what's for dinner?

Medic cringed. His body was limp and broken, he felt like someone had taken a rake and beat him with it for several hours. How could anyone expect him to fight like this? He would be useless to everyone including himself. Clutching his body in pain he forced himself out of bed. He would at least see if he could stand on his own two feet before going to get help. Limping over to the desk, the syringe the heavy had placed before leaving was still sitting there. Shakily he picked it up and examine the contents. Turning it over he noticed a label with a black skull on the back. It was obviously a lethal injection of some sort. Medic sagged to his knees. This all seemed so planned out. Medic was moved to a new team by himself. This new team just so happened to have a killer heavy that killed Medic's practically for sport and no one but the scout seemed willing to even spare him a word. Now just before being torn in two by that same Heavy, The Administrator practically saves his life with a call to arms. Everything seemed so neatly assembled that it couldn't be real, but the pain felt real.

Taking the syringe into his hand he shoved it in his desk drawer. He wouldn't give up so easily. Killing himself would be the easy way out. Perhaps all the medic’s died this way. Dragging his body over to his medigun, Medic turned the machine on and let the beam heal him. Heavy or no Heavy he needed to get out onto the field to at least help the rest of the team. He wasn't just going to let years of training and experience go down the drain because some fat bastard told him too. He was a medical professional and that meant he helped everyone, not one selfish homicidal maniac. His body began to mend itself and after a few moments Medic was able to stand on his own.

“I shouldn't help any of them. I should just leave.” he mumbled picking up the medigun and strapping it to himself, he’d head downstairs by himself.

His “team” ignored him on the field as usual and the heavy would give him occasional glares for not healing him which was the terms of Medic’s life. He'd even been greeted by a strangly kind member of the Red team but his own was still unresponsive. Regardless the Blu’s won today's battle as well. As the lot of them walked back into their own base Medic could have sworn he’d seen Engineer and Heavy talking among themselves out of the corner of his glasses. They laughed and followed one another behind the base. One of them looked like they were carrying some sort of body. Medic thought of following them but decided against it in the end for his own health.. He’d had enough of the heavy for one day.

Walking back to his room Medic was greeted by Scout who ran up to the man filled with eager after battle banter.

"Hey Doc you did great out there!" He yelled leaping onto the man's back playfully.

Medic groaned and struggled to stay on two feet he was tired of seeing just the scout but in comparison with the rest of his team Medic felt his company was the best right now.

“Danke Scout, you did rather impressively yourself today” Medic said pushing the scout off of himself lightly.

Scout understood the push and moved off the man’s back. The two were silent the rest of the way which Medic didn't quite understand but he appreciated it anyway. They entered what was known as the dining hall for many bases and there sitting at the table was Engie. It seemed pretty impossible because not too long ago Medic could have sworn he’d seen both Heavy and Engie going off behind the base.

Scout greeted the Texan openly and sat down with the man, he offered Medic a seat next to him. Medic obliged himself to the spot happy to not have to sit near Engineer.

"That was some pretty sweet battling you did out there today son." Engie said proudly patting the scout on the shoulder.

Scout smirked he was pleased someone noticed his work ethic. Engie glanced at Medic, without saying a word he shook his head and began to laugh. Medic stared at the man confused, he wanted to say something snide and snappy but that attitude had gotten him in enough trouble.

"What's so hilarious Engie?" He asked as a substitute for sarcasm.

Even Scout stared confused by the engineer’s bizarre hysteria. Finally after calming himself a bit Engie turned to the medic.

"Sorry about that boys I just thought of something funny. Say Doc you must be starving." He asked with a suspicious smirk.

Medic didn't know if the man was serious or just being rude either way he truly was hungry.

"I could use a little something to eat I supposed." Medic answered hoping this wasn't some sort of elaborate trap.

Scout rubbed his chin in thought, this was the first time since Medic’s arrival that someone other than himself was nice to the doctor.

“So are you cooking us up something? Hope it doesn't burn or nothing right Doc?” Scout asked nudging Engie playfully.

The Texan laughed again, though not as long as last time,

“Nah not today boy. Heavy’s preparing something real nice for ya’ out back.” he told them standing up.

Both Scout and Medic looked at one another unsure of what to say. Medic didn't trust anything the heavy had to offer but it was rather strange that the scout was confused as well. Suddenly from the kitchen Heavy walked in, there was a smile on the man’s face but blood showered his apron. He was carrying a plate of hot food that he set on the table in front of the three. He glared at the scout for a brief moment and the runner tensed up as if ready for a fight. He pet Medic on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear then silently he left the table leaving Medic man alone with Heavy and Engineer.

“Hmm, I guess Scout will miss out on lunch today.” Heavy laughed pushing the plate closer to Medic on the table.

Engineer placed his elbow on the table, leaning towards the Medic he smirked.

“Go on Doc, put some meat on your bones." He laughed pushing the plate even closer.

Medic wished so deeply that Scout hadn't left him, he was being double teamed now and it seemed so unfair. He looked down at the food he was being offered, none of it seemed as though it would kill him. Green beans, mashed potatoes, a piece of bread and some kind of meat he didn't quite recognize. The heavy flopped down in the seat Scout had left open for him and handed Medic a glass of something red that resembled wine.

“Red? Sorry but I only drink Blu drinks.” Medic joked trying to lighten up the harsh atmosphere.

Both Heavy and Engineer looked at one another and with a smirk they nodded together.

"Hm Heavy's mistake. I will get you something Blu next time?" Heavy said with an almost frightening smile.

He pet the medic on the back, he picked up the fork on the plate and handed it to the doctor. Medic took the fork cautiously, he still didn't trust the man but how much harm could a seemingly harmless meal be? He took a bit of the greens, he didn't choke on poison, so far so good. Next the mashed potatoes and bread which weren't laced with any kind of toxins either. Both Heavy and Engineer watched every drop of food that slid down the Medic's throat, Heavy much harder then the other. Medic could feel their eyes looking him up and down, quite frankly it terrified him. He jumped startled when the heavy roughly placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Only one thing left partner. Why not give the meat a try?" Engie suggested while Heavy snickered in agreement.

There was no escaping it Medic supposed. He'd been avoiding the meat just as hard as he had avoided leaving his home base yesterday and now just like then he was forced with no other option. The meat didn't look rancid or even bad it was just unrecognizable. What was it, pork beef, chicken? Taking the fork to the mystery meat he closed his eyes and bit down. It wasn't rubbery nor did it taste bad in fact is was the best meat he'd ever tasted. The hungry hole in his stomach cried out for more so Medic obliged it by shoveling more food into it. Heavy patted the man on the back.

"Is good, yes?" he asked stroking the medic's hair like one would do a pet dog or cat.

Medic nodded, his taste buds filled with a symphony of strange peppery goodness. Engie smiled patting Medic's shoulder as if he had wanted to tell him something, but then left instead with a cunning smirk. Medic cocked his head confused but ignored the gesture in the end to continue shoveling food into his mouth. Once the plate had been cleared of almost everything, especially the meat and even the Red drink which he playfully said he refused to drink, Medic laid back in the chair, his belly full.

"That was very nice Heavy...Danke. Tell me what kind of meat was that?" Medic asked picking between his teeth with a toothpick.

Heavy rose up from his chair, he picked up the Medic's plate and glass quietly. Before leaving out of the room Heavy looked back over his shoulder with a smirk and said, "Pyro."

  
Medic wanted to cry.


	11. Colette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a much needed rest Medic wakes up to find himself in the presence of someone he'd long left behind.

After emptying his bowels out back and up front into the nearest toilet Medic crawled himself into bed. He drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep, one filled with death, pain and most of all fear. He'd slept so long he'd been awaken by a soft cooing sound. It was familiar. Too familiar. Jolting awake he found himself face to face with a snow white dove. His dove.

"Colette, is that you my dear?" He asked the bird as if it could speak human tongue to answer him.

Colette cooed softly again nuzzling into the medic's neck. Tears filled Medic's eyes once more. They were tears of joy but he was still crying nonetheless. He grabbed her up and tossed her into the air gaily, he was laughing and crying at the same time.

"I thought id never see again you my muse. How ever did you find me?" He asked the dove snuggling his face into her tiny cheek.

Colette spun around elegantly before settling herself in his lap. She chirped at him and began to play with a small slip of paper on her leg.

"What is that you have dear, a note?" He muttered removing it from her carefully.

Unraveling the small slip the paper smell of his old team. His old room, his base but most importantly his old Heavy.

"Colette missed you the other day, I find it strange that you did not bring her with you. I missed you too doctor. Let me know if you miss home and i'll visit you sometimes." Medic read out loud to himself.

He looked at Colette then back at the note. The thought of his Heavy or anyone from his team coming to this place made him shudder with fear.

"Colette they can't come here. I-i can't lose them like this!" Medic wailed leaping from his bed.

Colette flew away to a nearby chair and perched there startled by Medic's sudden movement. He hurried over to his desk and began to rummage around for paper of some sort. As he pulled through his desk he didn't notice Soldier walk into his room, the man was elegantly silent. He came around the desk and stood behind the medic, he didn't seem to want anything but to watch. Colette fluttered over to the soldier and settled upon his shoulders. She circled around his neck surveying him before finding a spot to rest. Medic grumbled and tossed papers around searching for something blank to write on. Soldier crossed his arms tired of waiting for the German to at least notice him. Colette must have sensed the man’s restlessness and chirped again. Medic turned around, startled at first expecting to see the heavy bit when he noticed it was the soldier he calmed. He was fine with any other mercenary except Heavy, he was a doctor he'd assumed they would warm up to his presence sooner or later.

"Oh, hello Soldier do you need something?" He asked aloud then remembered Soldier was deaf and signed out his question instead.

He was a medical professional it was only logical that he knew several means of communicating with patients.

Soldier smiled it wasn't cruel or spiteful, it was a genuine display of friendship and Medic could feel it.

"This bird was by the front gate this morning." Soldier stated simply.

Medic smiled, he wanted to hug the man but patted his shoulder thankfully instead. Soldier nodded proudly and found himself a seat.

"Scout told me you ate from the heavy. That was dumb but I suppose given your position you had no choice." Soldier stated relaxing back in the chair.

Medic cringed, word sure got around fast here. He’d hoped no one else would discover his blatant cannibalism. Signing again Medic sighed,

"Yes. If I had known what it was I would have preferred the beating instead." Solder looked away he was obviously upset.

"Heavy would not have just beaten you...he would have killed you." Soldier grumbled with a serious look on his face.

  
Medic scoffed, the heavy had almost killed him so many times now he was actually looking forward to death.

"Doesn't matter. I can't fix what's already broken. For a guy who's deaf I'm surprised you speak so clearly?"

Medic asked trying to steer the conversation away from himself. Soldier laughed secretly he was hoping Medic would have asked him that.

"I wasn't always deaf," he began when Medic groaned out loud.

"It's that damn Heavy's fault again isn't it?" Medic asked angrily.

 

"What, no. I'm deaf because of something I did."

"Something you did to yourself?"

"Son are you going to sit there and ask questions about everything I have to say or are you going to listen?

"I-'ll listen."

"When I first came to this team there was no Heavy. Just me, Spy, Scout, Demoman and Engineer."

"What about the Pyro and the Sniper?"

"They arrived a bit after the Heavy...Poor souls."

"When did Heavy arrive?"

"A few years after our team got our first Medic...This isn't part of my story!" Soldier yelled slamming his fist on the table.

Medic quieted himself, even pulled up a chair to sit and listen to Soldier's tale. After clearing his throat Soldier began again.

"I grew deaf because I was a fool and tried to construct explosive modifications to my Righteous Bison. It was a dumb idea." he told the medic scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

Medic stared at the man than burst into laughter.

"You tried to reconstruct a weapon! Only fools do things like that Soldier." Medic laughed almost falling out of his chair.

Soldier glared,

"That's not the point! The point is I don't need to hear what I sound like when I speak, I already know what words sound like to my lips so its easy to say them without needing to hear myself!" Soldier explained again.

Medic nodded, it didn't make much sense now but he was sure if he put some thought to it, it would make sense eventually. Standing up again Medic went over to his dove Colette and pet her some more. Solder sighed standing up too now. He made his way over to the door.

"I'd keep that dove close Medic. If Heavy found out you had anything that brought you even a scrape of happiness he'll take it away." Soldier warned before leaving.

Medic looked down at his precious white bird and grimaced. Soldier was right, he didn't know how but something about his tone told Medic to heed his warning. Stroking Colette along her back Medic preened her with his fingers.

"Don't worry Colette. I wont let that boar hurt you." Medic whispered to her.


	12. You Are Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic is alone again and decides that this day would be perfect to clean himself off. and get some much needed relaxation. Things can only go badly.

Hours had passed and the Medic had stayed in his room. No one came by to say a word to him besides Soldier and honestly he was fine with that. He needed some time to himself and this was just how he wanted to spend it. Just Colette and himself, alone together. At first he'd wanted to send her back immediately with a note but decided against it. In the end he would send her out later with a note. He had removed the soiled sheets from his bed three times now since he arrived here and the dirty feeling would not leave him. Even as he laid there with his pet dove he felt violated and dirty. Looking around the room he noticed the wall clock. It was evening now and still no one in sight. No battles had taken place either within this time. Just peace and quiet. Medic glanced back at his headboard, Colette was fast asleep and would stay that way for hours as he'd recorded once. Slowly Medic climbed out of bed and over to his bag. He still hadn't unpacked since that day and he didn't plan on doing so anytime. If he needed to run from this place without any thoughts of looking back having a fully packed bag was a must. He dug around to find a spare set of clothes and underwear. He hadn't gotten a shower yet and perhaps that was just what his tired body needed to make him at least feel like a human again.

Slinging a fresh set of clothes over his shoulder Medic made his way out into the hall. By now he was used to how quiet the base was so the quietness today didn't bother him at all. The showers were right down the hall from the medical ward. There was a shower there too but if anything happened to him it would be much harder to get help. Here the showers were out in the open, just about anyone would see the doctor in danger here. Not like any of them would help but the thought was nice to place in his mind. Looking around he noticed all the showers were empty and not a soul was in sight. Perfect. He could cleanse himself of all the grime and swill that mentally covered him from head to toe without needing to worry about being bothered. However these showers were a bit different than what Medic was used too in communal shower, no walls, no curtain, nothing but the tiled floor and a line of shower heads.

“Well this is, open?” Medic muttered with a sigh.

Regardless he was alone so he disrobed himself and leapt straight to the nearest shower head. Turning on the the water it beat down blisteringly cold which made him scream playfully but soon became pleasantly warm.

“gefällig. This is what I needed.” he moaned letting the bullets of warm water wash down his back.

It was so stimulating he almost fell asleep standing!

About halfway through his shower he heard the sound of the door creak open first then slam shut. Things had been so well for him lately that he’d hoped to high heaven that it wasn't Heavy. Medic didn't even have to turn around the see that it was indeed the large Russian. He wasn’t alone however. The Sniper was with him and the poor man looked even more beat up than the first time they had met. Heavy looked over to the medic and smirked. 

“Good afternoon doctor.” Heavy said simply beginning to take his own clothes off.

Medic tried not to look at the heavy but some part of him wanted to see what the man looked like underneath. Heavy smirked as he noticed the German eyeing him out of the corner of his glasses. Medic turned his head a bit to avoid the heavy’s sideways glance but it was too late, they had already locked looks. Medic picked up the soap and tried to pretend he was working, he could hear the Heavy’s wet footsteps creep closer and closer upon him. Every step magnified and echoed in the Medic’s ears as terror shot through him. He started to hyperventilate just thinking about the heavy’s movements.

“You like what you see Doctor?” The Heavy whispered into Medic’s ear.

As one would expect the cliche to happen, Medic dropped the soap snapping out of his driven trance. Heavy smiled taking the frightened unwilling Medic’s head in his hands he embraced the man with a kiss. Behind them Sniper grimaced, he knew what was coming next and didn't have to see it to know that. Suddenly Medic began to yell and grunt into the heavy’s mouth. Heavy was trying to choke him! Medic felt Heavy’s hand wrap around his throat and the air begin to leave his lunges as the Heavy continued his assault. Finally the sniper spoke, stopping his foot he yelled.

“Stop it! You’re going to kill the man, if you’re going to rape him then just do it already!” the bushman screamed.

It may not have sounded like much of a saving grace but it did make the heavy let go of the medic’s neck. Heavy turned to face the sniper, there was a look a pure rage in his eyes. Sniper looked away, he shrank into a nearby corner silencing himself before any harm came to him. Heavy smirked at the man’s submission. He scoffed,

“See that Medic. That one is broken man. I do not have to punish him to make him see that he belongs to me.” Heavy sneered turning his attention back to the medic who was staring at the sniper with contempt.

Heavy surveyed the medic’s body, he grabbed the doctor by his hips and rubbed the man up and down. Medic slammed his eyes shut, he was crying. He hoped the water coming from the shower was hiding his tear, but his cheeks were red and flushed.

"Please, leave me alone." Medic whispered weakly.

Heavy gave the man a sympathetic smile that seemed almost genuine. He brought the medic’s naked body close to his own, he stroked Medic's cheek with one hand.

"You belong to me now." He whispered into Medic’s ear.

Heavy clutched Medic closer so that their bodies touched one another tightly. He rutted and bucked his hips into the German's calves, grinding their bodies together. The sensation was blissful. The water stimulated and opened the medic’s pores and as the heavy bucked into his chest he became more aroused. Their dicks touched and Heavy grabbed them both together in one hand and began to pump them furiously. Medic whimpered and cried, he was enjoying the heavy but at the same time he hated himself for it.

Suddenly Heavy roared with sexual excitement. He lifted up the medic until the smaller man's prick was in line with his mouth.

"N-no. Anything but this you bastard!" Medic tried to cry out until his spine sharply made contact with the shower walls.

Using the wall and his own brute strength Heavy held Medic suspended in the air and began to suck his needy cock. Medic’s breathing hitched, he began to shiver even though the water was still quite hot. Heavy played with the tip of the medic’s cock with his tongue, licking the urethra slit then up and down the length entirely before deep-throating the German. Medic covered his mouth to keep from screaming out loud as he was viciously slurped and sucked. Behind them Sniper was almost in tears himself, his hand balled into a fist. He wanted to strike the heavy but he feared what the Russian would do to him afterwards. Turning his back to them Sniper pretended he was busy doing something else so he would at least not have to hear Medic being attacked.

Heavy teased and sucked the medic dick until he was on the brink of climax. Then He stopped. He let Medic fall to the hard tiled floor beneath them and for just a second Medic wished the heavy would have left him there. However he didn't. With a determined smirk Heavy grabbed the medic up by the man’s short hair and smashed his face into his oversize erection. Medic squirmed and clawed at the heavy's hands, anything to prevent what was about to happen.

"Haha, yes I love it when you struggle. Squirm some more!" Heavy laughed grinding his heat into the medic's cheeks.

Heavy’s dick was gigantic and wasn't even at its full length yet! Medic cried out for help, he screamed hoping Sniper behind them would do something, anything to save him, but just as the heavy had said earlier the man was broken. Sniper stood back, terror filled his ears as the heavy force his entire cock past the medic’s lips. Medic coughed and gagged, Heavy hadn't given him any time to accommodate his growing length. He stroked the medic’s cheeks smiling down on the man as his cock spread his jaws seemingly painfully.

“You will enjoy what comes next.” Heavy laughed.

In one last attempt Medic tried to bite down on the Russian rod but the whole thing was so thick his jaws wouldn't move. The pressure between his own legs didn't help and he refused to come to the heavy’s sick twisted fucking, but as the pain increased his resolve grew thin. Heavy pulled out of the medic’s mouth only to slam back in again making sure to hit the back of his throat. Medic wanted to hurl but he knew the heavy would probably make him swallow it, or lick it off the floor in some disgusting way. Finally he gave in. There was no point fighting what was inevitable. Weakly he wrapped his arms around Heavy’s waist and allowed the large man to buck into his mouth wildly. The painful stretch intensifying every pound and yet some part of him like it. Perhaps it was the taste of Heavy’s precum or maybe it was the way Heavy pushed in all the way to the hilt.

Either way Medic could accept it.

He sucked and moaned around the heavy unable to do anything else. He knew he would hate himself for it later but for now the least he could do was make it enjoyable for himself. When Heavy came he grabbed a hold of Medic’s head and forced him to guzzle down all of his sperm. He held the medic down so not a single drop spilled and everything went straight down his throat. He came so hard Medic’s stomach started to gurgle and churn. When he was released he began to cough and gagged up the creamy white paste in globs. Heavy stood back and admired his work. Medic was laying on the shower floor, the water was now a lot colder as it washed over the abused doctor. Medic clutched his sickened stomach he wanted to puke. Just puke and cry. Heavy laughed and kicked the man once in his engorged gut then turned to leave. He snapped his fingers towards the sniper and the Aussie quickly moved to follow him. Before leaving Heavy smirked,

“See you tonight doctor.” he whispered wrapping a towel around himself and slamming the door behind him.

“Schwein.” Medic moaned as he laid there motionless and broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gefällig = Please (German)  
> Schwein= Pig (German)


	13. Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters title is a lie. You'll see. Medic is escorted to the Spy's own room. How pleasant?

Medic didn't even have the strength to complete his shower let alone move. The waters beat down on him until they became freezing cold and even then he stayed there on the tiled floor. He hated everything again. More than ever he hated Sniper. The coward stood back and watched him get raped and had nothing to say but to hurry things along. Some part of him wondered what would have happened if Sniper had tried to protect him harder. Heavy probably would have killed the man. Maybe Sniper did only what he knew was right. Either way Medic was laid out, stomach curling and eating itself and to make matters worse he knew the heavy would be waiting for him back in his room for more. Eventually, after a lot more crying Medic pulled himself off the floor and turned the water off.

"Mein Körper ist nicht gut." He moaned clutching his stomach again.

He still felt awful and all he wanted was to go back to bed. After wrapping a towel around himself Medic crawled over to a nearby wall to rest. It was right by the door that had been luckily slammed shut by the heavy earlier. He was glad about that, at least no one would pass by and see him in such a pathetic state. However, that never stopped anyone from just opening the door and coming on in anyway. Sure enough someone did come in. Medic had hoped it was the scout but instead, much to his disappointment, it was Spy. This confused him at first until his mind figured this was probably just another one of the suits opportunities to insult him. Medic glared and tried to straighten himself up against the wall but wound up groaning in pain. Spy noticed him immediately and smirked. He took a puff from his cigarette and laughed,

"My my doctor you look flushed do you need help getting back to your room perhaps?" Medic looked away, he was already humiliated enough and to make matters worse he was still completely naked.

“I’m fine. I don’t need you or anyone else.” Medic growled trying to sneak his way out the door.

Spy shook his head, he grabbed the doctor by the shoulder in a friendly sort of manner. Either he was trying to help the medic or this was once again another trap. Regardless, Medic allowed the spy to take him down the hall. The walk was silent, mostly because Medic refused to speak and Spy was usually silent anyway so it didn't make much difference on his part. Medic finally spoke when Spy lead the two of them past his room.

"Uh, that was my room back there, you do know that right?" He asked the masked Frenchman.

Spy only smiled and continued leading the medic onward. Had he not been exhausted Medic would have pulled himself away or at least tried to resist the spy. Either way they had passed his room and there was no turning back now. "There’s no doubting Heavy is waiting for you in there. Perhaps you can stay with me until he goes elsewhere?" Spy spoke finally as they reached the door to his smoke room.

Medic knew Spy was right and to put the icing on the cake this was the first nice thing anyone other than Scout was willing to do for him. Was this really happening right now? Spy pushed the double doors open and ushered Medic in with one hand afterwards he locked the door behind them. Next offered the medic a seat and a smoke to which the doctor kindly declined. After lighting himself a new smoke he relax back in his chair and said nothing. Medic wondered for a moment if he should say something to ease the tension but then what if Spy was one of the kinds of guys who liked to think quietly. Medic took the opportunity to slip into some sort of clothing to which Spy allowed for him to slip into a nightgown.

“I'm going to kill you Medic.” Spy said finally after taking another long drag from his smoke.

Medic’s head snapped up and alert. Did he really just? No, that wouldn't make sense. Medic decided to write it off as nothing,

“Hehe yeah, you kill me? Not if I kill you first.” he joked buttoning the last hole on his borrowed nightgown.

Spy grimaced, he apparently did not find anything about this moment funny. He stood up from his chair grumbling in French about how much of an idiot the man was. Medic didn't understand a word of it except for his own name.

“Look Spy this is all very...strange of you, but I think i’d much better take my chances going to Scout’s room instead. I real-” Medic started to say when he realized the spy’s knife was at his spine.

He could feel the man’s nicotine laced breath on the back of his neck. Spy really was planning on killing him.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this doctor. No hard feelings and all that, just business.” Spy whispered raising his knife for the finishing blow.

Oh no, he wasn't about to let it end this way.  Sure he was depressed but Medic knew better than to just let himself be murdered in cold blood. Waiting till just the right moment Medic swung his foot back and kicked the Spy in his kneecaps. The Frenchman cried out in pain and tried to slash the medic’s neck open. Medic dodged back, he threw the chair he’d been sitting in in front of him in hopes to trip the spy up. Medic looked for anything around the room he could use to defend himself with, he wasn't about to go down without a fight. Spy was still invisible and silent as ever it wouldn't take long for him to kill off the German in such an enclosed space.

“I don’t want to hurt you Spy. I know it was him who told you to do this!” Medic yelled trying to lure the suit out.

He could hear Spy’s footsteps around him but still couldn't pin a location to it. Thinking quickly Medic noticed a wine bottle on the table, he picked it up and held it in front of himself.

Spy groaned, “Oh please, put that down. You’re only making this harder for yourself.”

Medic shook his head knowing the other could see him. He held the bottle tighter,

“Never. I came here to do my job as Medic. Neither you or that stupid boar is going to kill me!” Medic yelled.

Suddenly he felt the spy’s presence behind him and instinctively he took a swing. The bottle hit its mark and splattered open, showering Spy in a spray of broken glass and alcohol. Medic gasped and grabbed hold of the spy's hand,

"a-are you alright. Mein gott i didn't mean to hurt you I just-" he started to whine when suddenly the piercing sting of being stabbed hit his senses.

Spy had taken Medic’s moment of weakness to jab him in the gut. Because of his own injury he missed his mark but now the medic was on the floor clutching his bleeding chest and screaming. Tears began to flood his eyes as thoughts of death began to cloud his mind. Spy smirked and prepared his knife again.

"Weeping like a small child it's no wonder you're still alive for this long. They pity you!" he growled bringing his knife down.

A moment not too soon Medic rolled out of the way of the blades sharp tip and kicked the spy in his jaw.

“Stop it! I haven’t done anything to you, I don’t even talk to you!” Medic screamed scrambling to his feet.

He tried to make a break for the door but it was locked. Just his luck. Turning around quickly he avoided another attack from the spy, he grabbed the crazed masked man by the wrist and tried to push him away. They held each other against the wall for a moment. Spy, glaring into the doctor’s terrified eyes and Medic staring back into the spy’s.

“Give up. You’ll only end up hurting yourself more the longer you struggle here. Death is your only escape!” Spy yelled trying to push his wrists further forward.

For a moment Medic let the words get to him, he considered Spy’s ultimatum. His strength faulted and Spy seized the opportunity to stab him in the shoulder. Medic screamed again and kicked the spy once more. This time the kick landed a more sensitive spot and the Frenchman fell to his knees.

“No, I won’t let you kill me! And even if I did what good what that do anyone?” Medic muttered backing himself out of the corner Spy had trapped them both in.

They were both breathing hard now. Spy was back on his feet eventually, he didn't attack the medic yet. He was curious what the doctor had to say. Spy looked him in the eyes with disappointed contempt and waited for the medic to finish his sentence.

“Everyone here is suffering because of him and you just want me to die so the cycle can continue? Someone has to stop him, don’t you want this all to end?” Medic whined he was still crying.

Spy shook his head, he gripped the tip of his forehead in anger with two fingers and rolled his eyes. He took a step closer and Medic took a step back.

“I fear you just don’t understand the complexity of the situation you’ve been placed in. Though it’s not your fault I suppose.” Spy began to say readying his knife again.

“No one here is going to save you. Not because we need too or because we can’t. No one wants to help you. Get it! Unless its in death of course.” he finished with a sarcastic chuckle.

Medic stood firm. This was the last time Spy’s words would get to him. Wiping the leftover tears from his eyes he spoke,

“As true that may sound...I know someone who will help me no matter what.” he said, voice quivering.

Spy scoffed, amused at the thought he laughed.

“Really, how amusing. Do tell me who would come to help _you_?” he asked spinning his blade around carelessly.

Medic hoped so badly that just like the thousands of other times he was close by, waiting for him. Summoning all the air left in his lunges Medic screamed again, this time louder than he ever had before and not just that he screamed a name.

“ **HEAVY!** ” he cried out hoping the lardass was around again.

When nothing showed up Spy laughed and Medic became disheartened, accepting of his death. Spy spun his knife again and grabbed the medic up by the collar of his nightgown.

“See now, no one. Not even that repulsive Russian wants you.” Spy laughed pressing the tip of his knife into the medic’s throat.

He planned on killing the German quickly and Medic preferred it that way. Just as the knifes tip broke his skin and blood started to drip from the slit, a gunshot rang out. Spy’s body stopped moving and the man fell limp against Medic’s body. Medic yelped and pushed the obviously dead body off of himself, he looked up and just as he’d assumed Heavy was standing there holding one of the spies own guns. How ironic.

“You, you killed him? I didn't want you to kill him!” Medic screamed dropping to his knees.

Heavy looked at the doctor sympathetically and picked the man up making a cradle out of his arms to hold him in.

“Respawn will claim him soon. No worries. Are you hurt badly?” He asked without a hint of remorse in his voice in regards to Spy’s death.

Medic straightened himself up in the Heavy’s arms, despite his previous assaults the man’s arms were calming to him now.

“I-I’m fine. Could you take me back to my room.” Medic asked.

His whole body was trembling, Heavy pet and stroked the German’s shaking form. As the two walked from the room Medic looked back over the heavy’s shoulders to see if Spy’s body was still there, or had respawn really picked him up. His eyes grew wide with terror and he started to shake worse.

 **  
** _Spy’s body was still there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Körper ist nicht gut. = My body (specifically his stomach) is not good (German)


	14. Discovery Will Melt The Pain Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Medic finally gives in to Heavy's lust. Is it all over now?

Heavy carried Medic back to his room. After telling him how shaken up he was and pleading him not to rape him in his sleep Medic allowed the Russian to stay with him for a while and to his surprise he’d been left alone to rest. It was almost midnight when Medic awoke. Medic smiled a bit,

"Er sieht aus wie ein Engel , wenn er schläft." He whispered threading his fingers through the Heavy’s large hands.

The big man did have a heart Medic had guessed waking up that morning to find himself in one piece. Even more to his surprise he looked over to find the big man still asleep like a babe. The heavy's palm alone could crush Medic's skull like a hammer. He trailed his fingers along Heavy’s rippling muscles and shivered a bit at how firm they felt at the mere touch. Something wasn't right here and Medic was going to get to the bottom of it even if it meant pulling some strings of his own. As he moved to climb out of bed Heavy grabbed hold of Medic’s arm. His grip was painful like a snake coiling around it's meal. Medic felt his bones bend a little as the heavy opened his eyes sleepily.

"Do not leave." He grumbled tugging Medic back into the bed by force.

Medic stared, he caught completely by surprise by Heavy’s tone. It was deep and needy like a child who didn't want their mother to go to work. Medic stared at the man and smiled sympathetically. He reached down to pat the heavy’s shoulder but was grabbed into his arms instead with a needy hug.

"You owe me for saving your life. I will take what is mine now." He growled bringing Medic closer.

Medic groaned, he tried to push himself away from Heavy but the other man would have none of it. Heavy wrapped his arms around Medic's upper chest area and kissed the German. Much like all his other kisses, this one involved tongues and relieved the doctor of all oxygen. Medic knew he had to get free or he’d be giving the heavy himself on a silver platter but the more he resisted the longer Heavy held them together. Suddenly realization hit him. Every time he struggled Heavy only hurt him worse, if he resisted Heavy only continued. With a new plan in order Medic stopped struggling against Heavy’s invasion. Closing his eyes he welcomed the embrace and allowed himself to be suckled. Just as he'd assumed Heavy released him doctor. Medic smiled to himself for a brilliant idea then yelped suddenly when he felt large hands begin to stroke his cock.

“You are more eager for me than i thought. It is nice to see you submit." Heavy smirked firming up his strokes.

Medic moaned and somewhat instinctively clutched onto Heavy, kneading his fists into the large man’s chest. Medic’s cock was still sore from yesterday, he keened out begging the heavy to stop.

“B-bitte, not like this. At least let me have one day where you don't mutilate me?” Medic whined pushing himself away.

Heavy seemed to appreciate the way the man begged. He stopped and looked down at the pleading German. He took Medic’s chin in his finger and for a moment Medic just knew he was going to be kissed again.

“Later.” Heavy said simply and shoved the medic off the edge of the bed in one push.

THUNK!

Medic hit the cold hard floor on his back, he squeaked in pain as his hips bruised a little from the unforgiving impact.

“I will have my way with you later then...and since I have to wait, it will not be pleasant for you.” Heavy declared finally leaving Medic to himself.

Despite the threat Medic was alone at last and that meant he could get down to business and by business that meant figuring out just what the hell was going on around here. Medic waited until he could no longer hear Heavy’s thundering footsteps down the hall before climbing to his feet. He set to getting himself properly dressed, adorning the usual medic garb. As he clicked together the last strap to his belt his dove Colette fluttered to his side. Medic smiled at her and cuddled the small white bird into his chest. At least his beloved dove was still with him through all of this. He’d been so afraid to take her with him, he swore he would never place her in danger and yet she was there with him now in perfect health. She had a piece of string with a note attached to her leg again, which was strange because he did not remember sending her off at anytime yesterday. He petted her and took the small slip.

"Thank you darling. Where ever do you get these things?" He chuckled unwrapping the paper.

He read it and raised a confused brow at what the message entailed.

"We know you are looking for answers. Meet me behind Red base at midnight. This may be your only chance?" He read out loud to himself.

How convenient that someone on Red was willing to give him answers just when he was searching for them. Medic saw this as something even more suspicious, but if the letter held some truth, this may be his last chance indeed. Medic sighed and pet Colette on her little head.

"I suppose we could to do some snooping around here first, then head over to Red, to find out whoever this is?" He decided heading out into the hall.

Before leaving he made sure to leave Colette inside and shut the door behind him, he would simply lose it if anything had happened to her. As he made his way down the corridor he passed the spy's room or what was once where the spy lived. It had only been a few hours since Spy's murder. Taking a deep breath he dared himself to look inside, he placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed his way in slowly. Spy's room wasn't an ideal place to start for an investigation but it was a start. Looking around he noticed the room had been cleaned up, the furniture was back in place and not a drop of blood could be found. Medic wondered how they could have cleaned up everything so fast and the more important question what was done about Spy's body. Dismissing a dark thought to the back of his mind Medic rushed over to a nearby table and set to looking for information. There were papers strewn everywhere, a magazine here and there, he pushed those aside to come across a folder.

“Well now what’s this?” Medic whispered out loud to no one in particular.

Within the folder was more papers but what struck him the most was the names on those papers. They were his own name! What was the spy doing with papers about him? Medic scanned the files for any crucial information but there was nothing except the basics like age, weight, height, medications and such. Cursing he threw the folder down, turned around to leave but stopped when he heard something fall on the floor behind him. Looking back he noticed a slip of paper had fallen from the folder and onto the floor. He looked around first as if someone had been watching him and quickly snatched up the paper. It was a note, obviously meant for Spy because it had his name on it. Taking one last look around himself he read the letter aloud but quietly.

_“ I don’t know how much more of this I can take, if someone doesn't do something this medic will become just like the other six. You and I both know that Engie will just send for another medic to add to the ever growing list but at least if we act now we can save this one. Its either now or never.”_

The last part made him wonder who wrote the note.

DING!

A nearby clock chimed and Medic almost jumped out of his boots. When he realized it was nothing but a simple clock he laughed at himself.

“Verdammt, is it midnight already?” Medic mumbled tucking the note into his pockets.

Quickly he made one more look around the room and dashed back into the hall. He didn't care if anyone saw him leave, he had a solid alibi and the proof to back up anything they throw at him. On his way out of the base he passed Scout who called out to him.

“Hey Doc wait where ya headed?” Scout yelled almost chasing after the doctor but decided not to after Medic gave him the cold shoulder.

In reality Medic wanted to talk with Scout most of all but this mysterious individual waiting for him at Red base was something he didn't want to lose. Because the Red base was so close it only took Medic a few moments to get there. It was dark out, there were no lights on anywhere and everything was silent. Either Red base had a strict curfew or they just weren't into the night life. As he approached the front gates Medic felt his spine tingle. He’d never been on the enemy side before outside of battle. Dying now would mean death for good and he certainly didn't want to die so early in the game. He climbed the chain link fence and landed in a soft bed of grass on the other side.

So far so good he thought tiptoeing across the lawn. He felt stealthy as a spy, leaping in and out of corners.

"Are you done fooling around?" A deep and mysterious voice growled.

Medic froze into place like a statue. This was a voice he had never heard before from his new team so it had to be from someone on Red, hopefully someone who wouldn't kill him. Medic looked around slowly hoping to find whoever was talking to him before they attacked. Suddenly the silhouette of an Engineer crossed the back wall.

"Uh, hello? Are you perhaps the one who wanted to see me? I-im a medic from Blu?" Medic asked in a whisper loud enough for his voice to carry.

Medic's heart started to race. The feeling of someone behind him made the medic’s heart beat faster. Slowly he turned around only to come face to face with Pyro, but they weren't Red. It was the Blu pyro.

Medic almost screamed but Pyro placed a gloved finger over his lips. Medic sighed in relief that Pyro wasn't there to kill him, but he couldn't kill the feeling that someone else was still watching him. Last time he checked Pyro didn't talk either, then again he hadn't seen Pyro since the first day he came to this new team.

“What are doing here Pyro...Did Heavy send you?” Medic asked tensing up at his own mention of the large Russian.

Pyro smiled and shook their head. They mumbled something and pointed to their left. When Medic turned to look at what Pyro was pointing to there was nothing there, just as he was turning his head to look back at Pyro he was smashed in the head with a wrench. Medic fell to the ground, he was dazed, his vision blurry and his head bleeding from the sharp impact. He looked up to see who had hit him but everything was just blurry black splotches of color. Darkened figures surrounded him and he blacked out.

The last thing he heard was Scout’s voice calling out his name and three gunshots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er sieht aus wie ein Engel , wenn er schläft = He looks like an angel we he is sleeping (German) [lose translation]  
> Verdammt = Damnit (German)


	15. Captured Gagged and Forever Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character dies in this chapter. Whether or not they were important is up to you?

When he awoke, Medic found himself chained up by his wrists. Suspended in the air a few feet off the ground, back resting on the cold wall behind him while his legs were left dangling. He was panicking now, he didn't recognize any of his surrounding and no one was visibly around him. Medic started to kick and buck in his chains, flailing his legs uselessly in the air. Suddenly Medic heard a cough. Looking around again he noticed the scout tied to a chair. The poor lad's hands were bound behind his back by chains and worst of all he looked as though he'd been beaten half to death. There was a rag or a scarf of some sort wrapped around his mouth preventing him from talking or screaming. Medic gasped and called out to the other,

"Scout, what happened where are we, who did this to you?" He yelled hoping the runner could hear him.

Scout’s only answer was to look up weakly in the doctor's direction but he didn’t dare look the man in the eyes. Medic was shaking now, someone or something had brought them here and for whatever reason it wasn’t anything pleasant. They both soon heard a laugh. Scout looked away even harder, while Medic only began to shudder worse. The door to the far corner of the room swung open and Engie accompanied by Pyro and the damned Heavy stepped into the room. It was obvious now who had laughed earlier as Engie began to laugh again at the sight of Medic struggling against chains.

“Thought you could get away, huh? Thought you would just slip into the Red base unnoticed and free?” Engineer asked, leaning and placing his elbow on a nearby table.

Pyro had stopped at the chair next to Scout and was playing with the man’s face, poking him in the cheeks, taking his hat and messing up the hair underneath. Scout grimaced and tried to pull away every time Pyro tried to touch him, he had no choice but the be played with anyway because of his predicament. Heavy was standing next to Medic, he wasn’t touching the doctor but he was giving him some viciously hungry looks. Medic was confused what did Pyro and Engie have to do with any of this, he hadn’t seen or heard anything about the two since he arrived.

“An’ here I thought you would be the type to just sit back take your death like a man. Guess you’ll just have to learn the hard way won’t ya’.” The Texan jeered turning around to face a cage with a white cloth covering it.

Medic hadn’t noticed it at first but apparently it was something important now.  Engie exchanged a smirk with the Heavy before yanking the cover off to reveal Medic’s pet dove Colette. Medic screamed, his whole body quaked as shook wildly against the chains.

“No, you leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this you monsters!” Engie burst into laughter again as well as Heavy and Pyro who was laughing more at Scout then the current situation.

Engineer pulled the snow white bird from the cage and began to stroke her on the head as if she was his own.

“Relax doc, she’s not going anywhere just yet. We just need to ask you a few questions first.” he told Medic before placing Colette back in the cage.

Scout was paying attention now, Medic could see in the lad’s eyes he wanted to speak up for him but the gag around his mouth was useless to talk in too. Not wanting his precious dove to be hurt Medic bobbed his head yes silently, he waited for the first question. Engie stepped closer to the medic, he smiled and grabbed the man’s cheeks in one hand. He shook Medic’s head up and down forcefully then jerked away letting his head hit the wall behind him. When Engie turned to walk back to the table Heavy glared venomously at the engineer but said nothing, he kept his arms folded across his chest.

“I’ll take that as a yes doctor. First question and I think this was pretty obvious first choice, why were you over behind Red base? You spyin’ for them or are you just plumb stupid?” Engie asked with a growl.

Things had obviously gotten serious as all eyes in the room were now pointed at Medic, even Scout’s whose were more remorseful than anything. Medic sighed in his mind, this was an easy one to answer. No incriminating information would be spilt, in fact he didn’t even know why he was there himself.

“I-im not sure why. I received this letter from someone. They told me to meet them there and that they had answers?” When he opened his mouth to speak the words came out trembling even though he was confident in his answer.

Heavy glanced over at the engineer waiting for his say in the situation. Engie glared at the German.

“You expect me to believe that? How, this base hasn’t gotten any mail lately. Who gave you the note?” he asked a lot more spite was in the question this time.

Medic looked around the room as if it would have the answer, he didn’t want to tell them Colette had given him the note because that would give them even more ammunition to hurt her with.

“I don’t have all day boy, say what you have to say!” Engie yelled slamming his fist on the table he’d been leaning on.

Finally Medic thought up an excuse that he was sure would work.

“It was Spy. He gave it to me. H-he took me to his room gave me the letter and then attacked me!” he would pray later for speaking ill of the dead.

That answer seemed to satisfy Engie but opened the floor to a worse question. This time Heavy was the one to ask the question,

“Speak of sneaky snake, Spy was murdered last night. You were the last person seen with him., you see where I am going with this, yes?” Medic gasped and shook his head dumbfounded that he would even ask such a thing.

Scout was now looking at the medic even harder, he was trying to read the German’s expression. There was a pleading look in his eyes and Medic looked over and happened to catch it.

“Scout, it’s not what you think, I would never. I-i didn’t kill the spy!” Medic started to say then thought about Heavy’s words closer.

“In fact, it was you who killed Spy! Why would you ask me about something you caused?” Medic growled kicking his legs towards the heavy.

The Russian growled like a dog and pulled his fist back to punch the German. Medic closed his eyes and flinched, Scout did too across the room but the sound of knuckles hitting flesh never came. When Medic opened his eyes again Engie had stopped the heavy merely by placing his hand on the big mans shoulder’s, both Medic and Scout sighed in relief.

“Easy there Heavy, there’ll be plenty of time to beat his guts out soon enough.” Engie said then turned to the medic and glared.

“I know you’re lyin’ to me boy. I want the truth, _what happened to the spy_?” he asked emphasizing each word towards the end.

Medic glared back he had told the truth, he couldn’t tell the truth anymore than he already had. Scout was still staring at him and to make matters even worse the look in his eyes was starting to believe Heavy.

“I didn’t kill Spy, he tried to kill **me**! He dragged me to his room, said some junk about saving me, which by the way was **insane** , and then he started to attack me! I fought back against him but I didn’t kill him, I called Heavy for help and he shot the man point blank in the back! Heavy killed the spy not me!” Medic yelled still kicking around.

Scout seemed to be put at ease by the answer but Engie once again wasn’t won over so easily.

“So he admits to it, good for you boy.” Engie said with a smirk walking back over to the table with Colette’s cage.

Scout, Pyro, Medic and even Heavy looked at him in confused disbelief.

“If it weren’t for you bein’ here Spy would still be alive. If you would just give up all your resistance and let Heavy here have his way with you Spy would have had no reason to try an’ kill you. It’s your fault Spy’s dead and you know it!” Engie yelled.

Pyro scratched their head confused but went along with it anyway, Heavy smirked seeing as the tables had been turned in his favor. Medic opened his mouth to speak but was punched in the gut by the Heavy who was tired of his rebuttals. He’d punched the medic so hard his body bounced back and hit the wall behind him. Medic gagged and threw up on himself which was pleasing to both Heavy and the engineer who enjoyed it so much he told the heavy to continue. Scout cried out against the cloth gag, he struggled against the chains that held him to the chair as the Heavy began to punch Medic’s guts out. Engie noticed Scout struggling and snapped to get Heavy’s attention.

“Our captive audience is growing a bit anxious. I’m done playing games with the good doctor, let’s finish this up. I have things I can be doing.” Engie said complaining more at the Scout than at Heavy.

The heavy nodded and delivered one more jab to Medic’s stomach before turning his attention to Engie. Engie took Colette out of the cage and held her in his hands, he raised her up so the medic could see her despite having his head down.

“You’re a liar boy, and liars don’t deserve happiness. You in particular deserve less than the dirt you walk on.” Engie began to say, he signaled for Pyro to come over.

Medic didn’t want to see what was going to happen, he turned his head away but Heavy grabbed him by the neck and turned him back. He held Medic’s head up perfectly straight so he could see every little detail of what was going to happen.

“You will watch.” Heavy growled into his ear.

“Unlike you, animals know when to resist and when not too. Isn’t that right Colette you sweet bird.” Engie said petting Colette fondly.

Medic tried to pull away in his chains, he didn’t know what the engineer had planned but he wasn’t going to let him get away with it without saying something.

“Don’t you talk to her like that! Colette is an innocent angel, she has nothing to do with this or you!” he yelled kicking around again.

Pyro, Engie and Heavy laughed, engineer whispered something to Pyro who nodded and took out his shotgun. Medic’s pupils dilated in fear and Scout began to buck in his chair harder, yelling out against the gag.

“P-please no, shot me just please not Colette.” Medic began to plead, tears already starting to build up.

Engie smirked,

“I seem to have gotten your attention doctor. Colette doesn’t deserve someone like you, and you don’t deserve her. Murderer.”

Were his finals words before tossing Collette into the air. Like any bird she unfolded her wings to fly off but before she could even reach the ceiling a two bullets tore through her wings and a third took her head clean off.

At first Medic was silent but soon the screaming started. He screamed like someone had shot him, he was hysterical. Medic kicked and screamed so much that the chains holding his wrists started to dig into his skin. His eyes began bloodshot and filled with tears. He called out his doves name, he screamed,

"Nein, nein , nicht so , du Ungeheuer! Du schändliche Mörder! "

  
His beloved Colette was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nein, nein , nicht so , du Ungeheuer! Du schändliche Mörder! = No, no , not like that, you monster! You disgraceful murderer! (German) [loose translation]


	16. Shattered and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will admit... this chapter was pretty hard for me to follow even as the writer!? If anything confuses you I suggest rereading chapters 2,3,10,12,13 and 14 Yeah thats a lot but that's my suggestion to the confusion I know you will have reading this!

They stood back and watched him breakdown. Medic cried for so long his tears began to stain his red cheeks in a thin glossy line. Scout could not bring himself to look at Medic, he wasn't so hurt to the point of crying but he couldn't stomach looking at the broken man. Engie smirked and kicked the headless dove carcass out of his path as he moved to stand in front of the medic. Medic looked up at him weakly, his eyes blood red with both grief and anger.

“Give up doc. The only way you’re getting out of here is in a body bag.” Engie whispered flicking Medic on the nose.

Medic had nothing to say he was hurting too much to talk back or struggle against the chains that held him to the wall. Heavy smirked and lifted Medic’s head up by his chin, he forced the man to look him in the eyes while he mouth the words,

“You’re next.” Behind him Engie had moved back over to Scout, Pyro next to him had begun poking at the scout’s face once more.

Scout growled behind his gag and tried to move away from the Texan.

“Don’t you worry bout’ a thing Scout. All of this is just a simple misunderstanding. The doc, just needed to learn his place is all.” he said sarcastically as he started to remove the scout’s mouth gag.

Once the gag was completely removed Scout spit in the engineer’s face, only to receive a hearty slap across his face.

“What the devil's gotten into you boy. You lost your mind?” Engie yelled whipping the saliva off his cheeks.

Scout grunted and glared, “How could you ya’ bastard? Medic’s done nothing to either of you except exist and this is how you treat him? He’s a nice guy I know he is, he wouldn't have wanted Spy to die, it was in self defense I'm sure!” Scout started to yell out.

He was going to continue until Engie raised his arm as if he was going to backhand the youth making him stop cold in his rant. Scout flinched up ready to be hit, Engie smiled sympathetically and pet the runner on his head.

“Son, my only wish is that one day you’ll understand what I'm trying to do for you all here. If you knew that, this worthless slime of a medic would mean nothing to you.” he sighed motioning Pyro over with a hand gesture.

Scout gritted his teeth, he was upset at how Engie was treating Medic but he knew if he continued to argue things would go nowhere. Engie turned back around to Heavy who was still whispering crude remarks into Medic’s ears.

“I'm going to escort this one back to his room. You can do whatever you want to that lying murderer. I've got better things to do than entertain a dead corpse.” Engie said to Heavy while he instructed the pyro to carry the scout out of the room.

After they left things were quiet for a bit. Medic had calmed down now and was just hanging there chained to the wall limply. He knew deep down nothing was going to be the same for him here. Maybe the engineer was right? Maybe a body bag was the best way out of this place. Suddenly he felt Heavy’s large hand touch his shoulder snapping him from his suicidal thoughts. Medic looked up to glare at the man with hate and contempt but when he looked into the Heavy’s eyes he saw remorse. Trying not to waver in his emotions Medic forced a scowl,

“What’s your problem now, its your fault I'm like this. You’re the murder here not me!” Medic yelled mustering up some strength to kick at the heavy.

The larger man smiled, he began to unhook the medic’s shackles and in a matter of seconds Medic’s wrists were free, he didn't fall to the floor because Heavy had caught him before then. He held the doctor in his arms still smiling while the German stared up at him confused.

“W-what is the meaning of this put me down! What is wrong with you, one minute you’re punching the daylights out of me, now you’re treating me as if I’m some sort of fair maiden! Make up your mind, do you want me dead or not?” Medic yelled beating and pushing at Heavy’s chest.

Suddenly Heavy began to laugh. Not only that but there were tears coming from his eyes as well. Was this man Medic thoroughly believed now was a murder... Crying!? Medic was shocked, he didn't know what to do. Heavy was clutching him tightly now, crying and hiding his tears behind laughter. Even still Medic had to stick to his guns,

“Oh come on, you don’t expect me to believe you have feelings. You’re a killer, a cold blooded heartless bastard who rapes people in their sleep for a living and is also a cannibal. You can’t possibly have feelings for me, I'm nothing to you but a dog! Something you’ll sleep with and beat until I'm dead.” Medic barked out sarcastically.

Something he said must have struck a nerve because before he knew it Heavy slammed his back hard into the wall behind him. Medic gasped as he felt his own spine crack and cried out in pain as the heavy started to press him to the wall.

“Take it back.” Heavy growled holding the Medic captive while the man tried not to scream because that would show weakness.

“Take what back, the truth! You are a murder. You’re also a killer, and a liar but I'm guessing you want me to take that back too now!” Medic whined trying not to sound like he was in too much pain.

With an angry roar Heavy punched him in his face, Medic’s smaller frame went crashing to the cold floor.

"I am no murderer. You will take back what you said or I will beat your ass!" Heavy warned standing over the doctor.

Medic now had a black swollen eye but he didn't care, if this was how he was meant to die he would at least go down fighting. Standing up now, Medic spit out a bit of blood and saliva, he stood his ground holding his fists up ready to fight. Heavy accepted the challenge and charged the medic with rage, for some reason though his eyes were still filled with tears. Despite his earlier tortures Medic was able to hold his own against many of the Heavy’s punches. Dodging left and right being smaller and much more lightweight than the heavy made him quite hard to hit, not to mention the rage that had built up overtime made his hits mean serious business. Things seemed to be in the Medic’s favor, until Heavy cheated. He grabbed the end of Medic’s coattail and slung the man to the ground then he began to stomp and crush the doctor's body. Medic screamed in agony as his bones snapped with each stomp upon his back. The heavy continued to crush down upon him harder, he waited a few moments only to catch his own breath. Slamming his foot down on the medic's back be grabbed hold of one of the medic’s arms and began to hyper-extend it backwards. Kicking and flailing Medic screamed as his arm was literally being ripped from its socket.

"Please stop, you're hurting me!" Medic begged trying to pull away, anything that would stop the heavy from tearing him apart.

Heavy didn't stop until he heard the medic’s arm make a sickening snap. He bent down and lifted Medic up again this time by the back collar of his labcoat. Medic didn't move he was silent like a dead-man, his body only shook and trembled from the pain.

 “This would not have happened if you had taken what you said back” Heavy said with a sigh.

“I did not want to hurt you...i have not murdered anyone on my team.” he sighed dragging the medic’s abused frame over to the nearby wall and pinning him to it with both hands.

Medic whined in pain as pressure was applied to the visibly broken limb. That was impossible. When he first came to the team, everyone had warned him that the heavy was a bad guy. A murderer. Now he was pleading innocent. Weakly Medic looked up at the heavy,

"Haven't murdered anyone on this team? Tsk, you expect me to believe that, what about Spy and the pyro? You killed them without even a hint of remorse?" Medic asked weakly but with a ton of spite.

Heavy looked away, he seemed ashamed to say something but Medic couldn't wrap his mind around what. Finally the thought dawned on him. It was the Engineer, and perhaps Scout played some part in this too? Maybe the whole team was in on this whole annihilate the heavy ideal, but why? Suddenly Heavy spoke again, he was in tears of anger more than sadness which startled Medic even more. A murderer in tears?

“I have never killed those medics. Maybe I was a bit rough with them but I never laid a finger on them that would kill them. I killed the Spy only to protect you and the pyro had been dominating you that last round. Doctor, everything I have done is to protect **you**.” Heavy said with a moan.

He grabbed Medic’s head in his large hands and forced their mouths to lock. Again with the kissing? Something really wasn't right here, who was protecting who, what was protecting what and most importantly.

_Why?_


	17. Take Ten Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a nice mellow pace. Also from here on out things will be a bit more mysterious as we approach the Climax....or would this be the thrilling Conclusion heeheheh!

Heavy held the medic close until the doctor accepted his mouth and didn’t resist anymore. The taste of the larger man was extraordinary and for some odd reason Medic knew his words were sincere. Medic managed to pushed himself away from the binding kiss for a few moments.

“T-then why would they lie. Someone here is lying and even if you were telling the truth you tried to kill me just now, so what makes you think I should trust you?” Medic growled honestly upset.

Heavy looked down ashamed, he stared down at his knees too embarrassed to speak.

“I was not trying to kill you. I only meant to punish you for saying things about me that were not true.” He groaned finally able to speak after a few moments.

Weakly Medic tried to resist as the heavy suddenly rolled him on his back and lifted his ass into the air.

“I also needed you weak so that you could repay me for saving your life yesterday.” Heavy said with a smirked as he took position towering above the medic.

Medic moaned and squirmed, he kicked his legs weakly at the heavy in front of him. He had almost forgotten the heavy’s words to him that morning, so much had happened to since then it all seemed days ago.

“I am sorry it must be this way instead, I cannot risk doing this later. Usually after something like this with the engineer the medics usually die. I will claim what is mine before that happens to you as well.” Heavy explained as he held Medic’s head against the ground with one hand and ripped off his clothes with the other.

Medic grunted and writhed as he remembered with a shivering fear that the heavy's tool is massive!

“W-wait! You’re not going to put that thing inside of me are you?” Medic yelped as he felt Heavy position himself in-line behind him.

Heavy smiled, pulling the medic’s cheeks apart with his thumbs to reveal his red abused pecker from days of earlier torture.

“Not yet, I must prepare you.” He grinned bringing his head closer to the doctor’s backside. Medic’s mind quickly flashed through various other ways he could be dying right now and the many excuses he could use to get free. Finally his mind came up with one that would get him out of this and into even more trouble but it was worth a jab.

“Wait!” Medic yelled just as Heavy’s tongue touched the tip of his backside, “You don’t want me to die right?” he asked hoping he got the larger man’s attention.

Heavy stopped and allowed himself to listen which was in fact what the medic was expecting to happen.

“I promise I will let you have your way with me..but you have to help me figure out who's behind all the murders. After that you can do whatever you want to me! I swear just please, let me figure this out first.” Medic begged praying that his offering was enough to stop the heavy from torturing him now.

Heavy grimaced, it was obvious he wanted to trust the medic but not in the guarantee that the man would live that long. Flipping the medic onto his back Heavy locked eyes with the terrified doctor, the man's chest was moving like a rabbit. It was quite appealing to watch for the heavy but he was willing to give the medic a chance. With a sigh Heavy muttered,

“Very well but I will stay by your side until than. No tricks, no running away just this stupid mission you are so intent on failing." He groaned helping the doctor to his feet.

Medic was relieved his plan, for whatever it was worth, had worked. Heavy wouldn’t rape him and he was clear to investigate this mysterious team with some extra muscle included as a bonus. Looking around the room Medic turned to head out the door but was grabbed up and slung over the heavy’s shoulders. Medic gasped

"H-hey let me go you boar! I can walk by myself!" He yelled beating Heavy on the back.

The heavy only chuckled as he moved out of the door and into the hall. Looking around Medic realized they had still been in the base the whole time, in fact the area they had left would more than likely be called the “basement.” Heavy carried the medic back up to his own room and set the doctor down on his own bed. After so much brutal torment earlier Medic appreciated the soft bouncy feel of his own mattress.

”Um, danke I suppose? You can leave now.” Medic told the heavy now that he was safely in his own room.

Heavy said nothing but nodded to himself as he made off for the opposite end of the room. Medic waited until it appeared as though the heavy had left before flopping back in his bed. He wanted to lay their bathing in the sweet gentle embrace of his own covers. As he laid there he began to think of all the things he would do next. He would need a new pair of clothes and for extra measure he would take a bath to soothe his mind. After that he would begin his thorough investigation of the team, perhaps he would run over to Red and see their side of the story? When his mind was finally made up Medic leapt from his bed and was startled when he saw the Heavy standing next to him. He jumped back and almost fell over if it had not been for the heavy catching him.

“W-what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave me alone!” Medic barked his voice was still shaky from the the scare.

Heavy scratched the back of his head nervously. It was clear he wanted to say something to the medic but was at a loss for words. Medic glared, he was already on thin ice in the eyes of this team and now that the heavy was suddenly trying to make nice, he was even more suspicious. Whether or not the man’s intentions of friendship were true, Medic still didn’t trust the heavy and honestly who could blame him after what he’d been through. When Medic started to tap his foot impatiently Heavy finally spoke.

“I am going to stay with you from now on. It is a measure to keep you safe...And mines." Heavy explained.

Medic sighed, he'd figured this was all about personal gain and the heavy's words proved true to that.

"Alright fine you can stay but when I leave the confines of this room you can’t follow me. It would look suspicious, and I can't work with you following me anyway...its just weird." Medic explained folding his arms across his chest nervously.

Medic didn’t fear the heavy anymore, in fact there wasn't much he feared anymore. His life had been ripped apart and torn in half. If he died now he had nothing to lose, so when he spoke to the heavy his mind never wandered on how the man would punish him after. Right now Medic’s mind was set upon finding out the truth. What was really going on in this base. Who was the murder and how was he going to get this team to talk?

By now Engie probably had the entire team convinced that Medic killed Spy and that Scout was probably some sort of accomplice. Scout. A man that Medic met on the first day. He'd believed that could trust the scout but now everything seemed so mixed up he didn’t know who to trust anymore. Medic walked over to the desk in his room and opened the drawers. Inside the one he'd opened was the syringe from earlier. Heavy watched as the medic removed the tool and thumbed it in his hand thoughtfully. Medic turned to the heavy and stared him in the eyes for a few moments before asking,

"Heavy. What exactly is this? You placed it on my desk before leaving the first day I arrived here?" He hoped the heavy could recall the occurrence.

Sure enough the heavy nodded,

"Da, I remember, Engineer told me to place it there. He said you would be needing it later. He did not however, tell me what was in it." Heavy explained with a shrug.

Medic groaned upset, he was hoping the heavy had some better explanation than just that but apparently not. Without knowing what else to do with the vial he pocketed the item and walked past the heavy to open his suitcase. He’d never removed his things, everything seemed so temporary he figured he be leaving soon so there was no point to haul his life into this room. While pulling out some fresh clothes Medic wondered what the heavy meant when he claimed that the team's old medics died after being confronted after seeing the engineer face to face. Finally standing up with clothes slung over his shoulders he asked,

“What state...emotionally were those medics before whoever killed them, killed them?”

Heavy stood there for a moment, thinking to himself, pondering the question before finally speaking.

“Every Medic I have ever finished with is broken to ‘submit’ to me. Engineer asks if he can speak to them alone. After that they come back broken.” Heavy explained.

Medic looked at him confused.

“Broken? Like injured limbs?”

 "No.” Heavy said simply.

“Then broken how? You’re not helping you know?” Medic grunted back.

“Their spirit is broken. They are no longer filled with life. They are scared to leave this room, scared of the whole team. Terrified to speak. They were dead before they actually died.”

“And then that’s when you kill them?”

“...No.”

“Then who? Who kills them!?”

“....I do not know.”


	18. Investigation: Demoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic decides to do EVEN MORE bathing. Guy sure loves the water....but than again he's always getting dirty or fondled? It's best to stay clean I suppose?

The base was quiet as usual when Medic finally headed out into the hall. He was on his way to the washroom to take a much needed soak and regardless of his earlier pleas, Heavy was still following him.

“I’m going to take a bath. Not a shower...I’m just going to sit in my own filth and relax in the bubbly warm embrace of the water. I do not need you tailing me everywhere all of a sudden!” Medic whispered with a growl trying to keep his voice down low.

Heavy pretended not to hear the doctor as he looked around nonchalantly. Medic glared but continued along his way. Once he was safely inside the washroom walls he quickly found himself a solitary curtain to hide behind. Heavy raised a brow confused, he looked around to make sure no one was watching and asked,

"I thought you were taking a bath?"

Medic groaned in response, anyone could see by his shadow under the curtain that he was disrobing.

He remained quiet meanwhile Heavy took off his own clothes.

“This is a very strange way to investigate the team?” Heavy put in sarcastically.

Medic appeared from behind the curtain, a towel wrapped around his waist protected his loins from the heavy’s prying eyes. He scoffed at the heavy and walk over the one large hot spa in the corner. It was large enough for perhaps the entire team to sit in, it was made into the floor and just deep enough to dip one's head under. The water was boiling hot, so hot the steam rose off the water and could be seen throughout the room. Making sure the heavy wasn’t watching him, Medic climbed into the steamy bubbling water and settled himself down. He sighed in relief before taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes and sank down to the bottom of the spa to relax. Under the water was just as warm as on top. The medic stayed down there for at least three minutes, thinking about how his life had been utterly ruined and how he could ever go on without Colette. He brought his head back to the surface with a splash and shook his head around like a wet dog.

“This is really relaxing you, I am very glad.” Heavy exclaimed once Medic’s head was fully above water.

The German screamed and almost drowned himself as he splashed around wildly when he realized the heavy was in the tub with him, thankfully on the other side but still there all the same.

“W-what are you doing? You’re naked… get out of here dummkopf! “ Medic yelled clinging onto the side of the spa which was, in this case, tiled floor.

Heavy snickered, as he pushed himself off the back wall and swam closer to the medic. Medic shrieked and tried to swim away, his face was red with embarrassment and anger. Alas he didn’t get very far, Heavy grabbed Medic by the wrists and clutched the smaller man to his naked chest laughing like a mad man. Medic growled and kicked his legs,

“Let me go! I came here to relax not be harassed!” he said struggling in the heavy’s grasp and yet the Russian continued to hold him.

“Relax then. Do not worry, I promise you I will not hurt you. Расслабьтесь.” Heavy whispered into the medic’s ears.

There was something about the way Heavy spoke that seemed to calm the medic down regardless of how upset he was feeling inside. Once Medic had unclenched his fists and allowed his muscles to rest, Heavy turned the doctor around to face him. Medic blushed and tried not to look the larger man in the eyes,

“Stop looking at me like that...it’s gross.” Medic muttered pushing himself away from the large man.

Heavy smiled at the medic, he pulled him close again with one arm and forced the doctor’s head to rest on his stomach. Despite Medic’s many attempts to pull away he couldn’t separate himself from the heavy this time.

“I hate you.” He growled simply allowing himself to be held captive.

Without thinking Medic allowed himself to grow comfortable, he wrapped his arms around the heavy’s gut and closed his eyes resting solely on the man’s rotund belly. It truly was comforting no matter how much he wanted to hate himself for liking it. Suddenly behind them the door to the washroom opened up again. Both Heavy and Medic looked up to see none other than the demoman walk in and stop dead in his tracks. He blushed,

“Ay, did I come at a bad time lads?” Demo snickered coming on in regardless.

Unlike Medic he was already nude, a towel draped around his waist as well as he stepped further in. Medic’s eyes grew wide with realization of how intimate the heavy and his own position must have seemed. Pushing with all his might Medic escaped the heavy and hurried back to the opposite end of the spa.

“No, no this is the perfect time. Bitte, I would enjoy your company!” Medic practically screamed.

This truly was perfect timing. Not only was there far less tension in the air but the medic could question the demoman on anything he knew about the team, which he was sure would be enough to at least get him headed in a direction to solving this chaotic mess. Demo placed a foot in the hot water and whooped playfully as if the heat was too much for him.

“Waters great tonight huh?” he asked sinking into the water lazily.

He allowed his arms to rest outside of the water of the edge. Medic nodded and actually smiled at his teammate for the first time. He didn’t want to get right into the depressing stuff so soon, he’d keep things simple then pop the question. Heavy stayed on the opposite side of the two, falling asleep thanks to how warm and comforting the water was. Demo shook his head at this and laid back himself to relax, Medic too laid back seeing as there was no reason to disturb the tranquility so soon.

“So how’s everything treating you lad? Heard from a certain squirrel you’ve been taking it pretty rough?” Demo asked.

Medic looked over at him shocked, apparently unlike himself the demoman was ready to get this part of the conversation over with. When Medic looked around both he and the heavy were staring at him expectantly. It was a question that had been on both their minds so it seemed. Medic sighed and sank deeper into the water almost up to his neck. He wasn’t so sure himself how he felt about what was happening to him now, all he knew was that he needed to escape or at least find out why this was all happening.

“To be honest with you...I’ve never been more scared in my whole life.” Medic admitted looking away so the two with him couldn’t see the shame in his eyes.

Demo only nodded.

Heavy was now fully asleep and snoring rather softly unlike what his size would suggest.

“I never wanted to leave my old team and to make matters worse I fear dying here will soon be my only option.” Medic continued.

Demo gave the medic a sympathetic smile and change positions. After another brief moment of silence Medic decided it was time to ask his own questions since the air had grown uneasy again.

“Herr Demo, do you perhaps know what happened to this team? I mean you must know _something_ about the medic class murders and how Heavy became a criminal in everyone's eyes?” he asked with a determined look.

For a moment Demo was silent, only the sound of bubbling water and the heavy’s snoring echoed the washroom. Medic looked at the Scotsman waiting for his answer.

“Medic lad, I really wish I had all the answers for you...but I just-” Demo began to say when suddenly Medic yelled,

“Impossible! You’ve been on this team for much longer than myself! You _have_ to know something? Even the most trivial of facts!” he shouted and leapt up out of the water angrily pointing a finger in the demoman ‘s face.

Demo laughed which only seemed to feed the medic’s rage.

“This is not funny! I’m tired of you all thinking my pain and suffering is such a gratifying experience! Damn it I want answers!” Medic yelled again stomping his foot in the water which made a small swoosh.

Heavy snored louder than he ever had before which seemed to halt every sound in the room.

Demo stood up as if the loud sleep noise Heavy made was some sort of silent cue. Medic flinched when he saw the demoman coming towards him but instead of being struck he received a friendly pat on the shoulder.

“If you would just listen for a second and calm down I could have told that, **I** don’t know much about the rumors that go on here but someone else here does.” Demo explained stepping out of the water now.

He wrapped a towel around himself and headed for the door. “Wha..wait what do you mean someone around here knows?” Medic yelled after him leaping out of the water and throwing on his own towel.

Demo just laughed again and continued on his way, possibly he was headed back to his own room.

“Try asking around. Soldier, Scout, Spy and Engineer may know something? I’m sorry I couldn’t be of much use to you, I try to stay out of the violent scene.” Demo admitted before heading out into the hall.

Medic watched him leave until he could not be scene any longer. Spy? Spy was dead, hadn’t anyone told the rest of the team yet? Medic glanced over to the heavy who was still fast asleep in the spa, mouth wide open and head laid back lazily. Medic glared,

“Some help you turned out to be.” he grumbled to himself as he collected his own belongings and put his clothes back on.

 **  
** On his way out the door Medic thought about what the demoman had said. “Lets go see what _Soldier_ has to say about any of this.” he muttered leaving Heavy alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Расслабьтесь = Relax (Russian) 
> 
>  
> 
> Alright folks now's the time to cast your votes!? This is a serious game of "who done it?" Xp just kidding


	19. Investigation: Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its not over yet! But things are getting much worse for our man of medicine.

Medic was headed towards the soldier's room, but that would take a while since the man’s room was on the complete opposite hall from the washroom. The soldier was someone Medic didn't get to know very well. To be honest he didn’t know anyone from his team very well. Ever since he had arrived he didn’t know a single member of his team and now that everything had gone from bad to worse his chances of getting to know them would be impossible. Medic crossed the commons area where Sniper could usually be found either sleeping on the couch or sharpening his knives, however the bushman was nowhere to be found. Medic looked out the window to see if the sniper had taken a quick drive only to see that the man’s camper van was still there. Not only was it still there but the door was wide open and flapping in the wind. Medic thought to himself how unusual it was to see any Sniper leave the door to their vehicle open so precariously. Perhaps _he_ knew something about this teams history. He needed to learn every bit of information on this even to the most minuscule degree. Medic placed a finger on his chin in thought and headed outside.

Medic decided it was at least worth an ask, after all Sniper was his teammate now too. As he approached the camper a strange feeling overcame him. He stopped and looked around, his skin shivered and he rubbed his shoulders. The medic’s steps slowed as chills went down his spine. Even the air was stale and cold despite it being warm outside. He looked around and noticed a snow white owl sitting on the fence in front of the camper. Medic was comfortable with birds and after his own beloved doves death he was willing to give an owl a chance.

"Well hello there big fella, where did you come from?" He whispered coming towards the large bird.

The owl turned its head slowly, it glanced at at the doctor lazily then returned to gazing into the camper. Medic crept closer to the predator and found himself able to pet the bird without it flying off or being attacked, it was apparent the owl was used to human interaction. Strange, he had never seen any owls around the base perhaps it was a frequent visitor around here? Then again he hadn't been in this new base for very long. Medic wondered why the owl was staring so longingly at the camper. Perhaps the owl belonged to Sniper?

Medic called the bird to his shoulder and to his surprise it flew over willingly. Medic stroked the owl underneath the chin and turned to enter the camper. Before even setting a foot into the vehicle the owl suddenly screeched and puffed up as if something had frightened it.

"Whoa, calm down, you were so docile just a moment ago?" Medic muttered continuing inside only to find himself stunned by what he witnessed.

Laying on the floor surrounded in a pool of red was the sniper. The man's body was mangled and beaten. Medic gasped disgusted by the broken gutted body that laid limp before him, he closed his eyes and covered his mouth in a desperate attempt not to throw up. The owl screeched again and fled from the camper while medic collapsed to his knees as tears filled his eyes again. It wasn't the sight of blood that made him shiver, it was the obvious fact that Sniper was dead. His body was littered in cuts, bruises and fresh blood. Sniper's death was recent, the camper hadn't even begun to smell like a rotting dead body yet. Medic crawled weakly over to the un-moving corpse, there was something lodged underneath him. A large stick-like bulge showed beneath his jacket. Medic, sniveling and shaking rolled the body only to find that the sniper's own kukri stabbed through his chest, the hilt stopped halfway probably because of major organs and bones.

"S-suicide?" Medic mouthed, his voice came out in shaken tremors.

Suddenly he noticed a shadow loom over him. He froze, hoping whatever it was, was just in his mind and would go away eventually. The shadow closed in on him, Medic turned around just in time to see none other than Soldier looming over him. The look on the soldier's face was grim, he was displeased and glaring down at the medic like a vicious predator.

"I-it's not what you think I swear!" Medic started to stutter backing away from the soldier.

Soldier continued to glare down at the medic like he wanted to strangle the man. He took a step forward for every few scoots Medic took back until the man was pressed against the snipers dead corpse.

“Please, don’t kill me. I wouldn't do this to the sniper I don’t even know the man that well.” Medic mumbled closing his eyes ready for the final strike.

However Soldier merely snatched the quivering doctor to his feet.

“Stop your sniveling man. You’re a doctor you must have seen tons of people die by now.” Soldier grunted shaking the medic till he opened his eyes again.

Medic was still shaking when Soldier dragged him out of the camper, blubbering and pleading the soldier not to kill him. Soldier rolled his eyes, he couldn’t hear the medic but he could tell the man was making an awful fuss by the way his mouth was moving. With a groan Soldier covered the medic mouth and continued to drag the struggling doctor behind the base. He slammed the medic against the wall and held the man by his throat. This was it, this was the end. Choked to death by the one man he’d overlooked in this entire equation. Except that he wasn’t. Medic felt his heart still pumping in his chest and when he opened his eyes Soldier was still standing there hand around his throat but not choking him.

“You are in danger here.” Soldier whispered, he looked around before continuing.

“I know that this has all been one gigantic confusing mess but listen to me and listen good.” Medic waited for Soldier to finish.

His heart was racing, beating in and out of his chest. Swallowing his saliva the medic nodded with a loud audible gulp. Soldier stood back and let go of the medics throat.

"I'm sure you figured this out already but, Spy is dead and I'm sure whoever killed him also killed the sniper. I'm also sure they'll be coming after you next." Soldier warned.

Another one, Medic thought. How could two people from the same team not know about a murder that occurred. Well generally speaking they knew _of it_ but not who _did it_. It was as if the rest of the team except for a few individuals knew about the whole ordeal and that he was to blame for the Spy's death, the rest had been shut out. In fact Scout, Pyro, Heavy, Engie and himself were the only ones who knew the truth about Spy's death. Were they all connected to the medic class murders somehow or was it just pure coincidence? Medic nodded slowly then decided to ask the soldier a question, he signed it out in secret much like Soldier had been looking around secretively.

"Spy is dead? Do you know of how he died?" Once again he had to talk about his dead teamate. Soldier shook his head gravely, he looked down at his feet.

"Scout told me it was Heavy again. Said the man had gone hungry for blood because he couldn't find _you_." Soldier explained.

Medic glared. The heavy again, seems like he was subject numero uno when it came to being blamed around here, but why?

"You're saying the scout told you this, how long ago was that?" Medic asked praying it wasn't too long ago or might have _actually been_ the heavy's fault.

Not that he would care if the fat bastard was hung for it if he was indeed Sniper's killer. Soldier held up two fingers,

"two hours ago, and yes it was the scout who told me." Medic looked away and folded his arms across his chest.

Two hours.

That was more than enough time to kill Sniper and at least hide the body, why leave it there? Soldier patted the medic on the shoulder and turned to leave around the corner.

"Be careful doc." He warned before walking out of sight.

Medic only had a few others to investigate here, and in the end he had no more information than when he started. As he stood there with his back against the wall he suddenly heard a loud gunshot. A single shot from a sniper rifle, but that was impossible. Sniper was dead? Medic quickly rushed around the corner he heard the shot come from only to almost trip upon Soldier freshly killed corpse. Medic screamed. This time he didn’t hold back or cover his mouth. He screamed to the high heavens backing up before he was killed too. Unfortunately he backed up into none other than the Pyro who quickly wrapped an electric cord around the medic’s throat. Now he was truly being strangled. Medic gasped for air, clawing and kicked at the pyro as much as he could from behind. Suddenly Scout stepped forward, medic was relieved with hopes that the runner would rescue him until the Bostonian was directly in front of him. In the scout's mouth was one of the sniper’s smokes and over his shoulder was the _Machina_ , one of the sniper’s own rifle. Medic was trembling, not from the lack of oxygen but from fear. He fell to his knees gasping for breath, he reached out to the scout who only grinned deviously.

"You know what they all say doc, leave no witnesses." Scout taunted puffing out a large cloud of smoke.

The scout removed the cigarette from his mouth, then he removed the medic’s glasses and churned the butt of the fiery hot blunt into the man's left eye. Medic choked out a scream in agony while the scout only tapped the other end empty the ash into the medic's eyes like an ashtray.

Within a matter of moments Medic collapsed. Scout standing over him was the last thing he saw before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Numero uno= number one (Spanish)


	20. Domination: Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout reveals the truth behind possibly one of the most confusing scenarios to follow. Medic learns that you shouldn't leave your muscle sleeping in a hot tub when you're a wanted man.

Everything stung, every inch of him was sore and to put icing on the pain cake his left eye was damaged so badly he could barely see anything. The one on the right was fine, it saw colors and worked like a charm. The other one was so abused things looked like something out of a fish-eye lens and only certain tints of reds and green worked. When Medic tried to move he soon discovered he'd been chained down to some kind of table. When he moved the metallic handcuffs that bound his wrists they dug into his skin with an unforgiving sting. Medic checked his legs to see if they too were tied down and as he suspected they were. He looked around to find any trace of where he was and to his surprise he was back in his own medical lab.

"Hey doc nice to see you awake. How you feeling buddy?" Scout's voice came to him from behind.

Weakly, Medic stretched his neck back to see if it really was the scout and unfortunately it was. He glared at the scout who stared down at him with a less than sympathetic grin across his teeth.

"You know, I almost believed it was you who killed Spy but then I remembered how much of a sniveling little bitch you are." Scout taunted patting the medic on the head like some kind of animal.

Medic tried to pull himself away forgetting the metal cuffs and ended up scrapping his wrists again. That's when he heard familiar muffled laughter of the Pyro.

"Why would you do this? I believed you, I trusted you? Why would you kill all those innocent people?" Medic asked pleadingly.

Scout scoffed, he was using the tip of one of Spy's knives to clean underneath his fingernails. Medic was sickened by the scout's total lack of remorse, the man didn't even show a hint of emotion to the acts he just committed.

"Sorry doc, just couldn't risk any of them asking what happened to you after what I'm about to do to ya." Scout explained walking over to one of the nearby tray tables.

Pyro watched the scout's every move and when the man picked up some sort of syringe they clapped eagerly. Medic's eyes widened and he shifted slightly in his restraints. The scout chuckled deviously,

"don't worry doc, this wont hurt a bit. In fact you'll feel real good after this." He chimed closing the distance between himself and the doctor again.

Medic grimaced, he couldn't believe that he'd been played by a mere scout. Then he remembered the heavy. He'd been subject to so much blame and torture because of this scumbag.

"You dog. Murdering all those medics, and then the sniper and the soldier too!" Medic yelled trying not to kick around too wildly.

Scout stared at the medic for a moment then burst into laughter suddenly.

"Boy you are dumb. Sure I'll admit, I killed Sniper and Soldier but a medic? Never. I love you guys see, in fact I love you so much I had to keep you away from them." Scout said wiping a bit of drool from his lips perversely.

Medic blinked. So Scout wasn’t the one who killed those medics, and why did he want him? Scout leaned in closer to look Medic in the eyes, there was something there. Lust. Scout licked the doctor on the cheek and slammed their lips together. His kissed was much more forced than the heavy's and the youthful man was sloppy. It became clear to Medic than what the scout wanted. Him. Medic bucked in his restraints which only made the scout bite his tongue as some sort of punishment for moving. Scout pulled away from Medic and licked the blood of his bottom lip.

"It wasn't fair that lardass, he always got to you medics before me. But you, I planned right from the start to have you all to myself. Sure a few people had to die...but you're my bitch now." Scout muttered ripping off the medic's clothes.

Scout's hands were shaking with excitement while he used the spy's knife to cut off the sleeves from Medics coat, his pants and underwear, in a matter of seconds Medic was completely nude. Medic was terrified and trembling, he'd been in this sort of situation before with the heavy but for some reason this was different. Scout stroked the medics chest, and sniffed the man's groin grossly before licking the package between the man's legs.

"S-scout please don't do this, this is sick and wrong!" Medic whined tears flooding his cheeks.

Scout chuckled and patted the doctor's legs. Without saying a word he inserted the syringes liquid into the medic's inner thigh. Medic winced as the burning mystery liquid entered his body, as Scout then stroked the medic’s cock lovingly.

"Don't worry doc, you'll start to feel much better soon." Scout whispered into the medic ear.

Medic moaned as some sort of strange heat started to bubble up between his legs. Before he knew it he was gasping and sweating.

"W-what did you do to me?" Medic asked his voice raspy and labored.

Scout only smiled, "oh, its just a little something Engie whipped up for me. To make you more submissive he said." Scout explained with a lustful smirk.

Whatever it was, was making the medic feel hotter and hotter. Soon his body was covered in sweat, his skin glossy and his dick erect, drooling precum down his balls and between his legs. At this point he was moaning, mumbling and pleading for someone to take the heat away. Scout and Pyro both stood there watching as lust literally tormented the medic who struggled against the restraints restraints, bucking his hips in the cool air that seemed to bring him very little relief. Pyro giggled and turned to mumbled something to the scout who grinned wickedly.

"Do you want it to stop?" Scout asked suddenly which seemed to snap Medic from his sexual overload.

Medic moaned like a needy cat but he tried to bare his teeth in a frown which appeared more like a broken needy grin. Scout leaned in and laid the top half of his body on the medic's chest. He rubbed and stroked the doctor's body fervently before taking one of the man’s nipples into his mouth to suck it. Medic let out a loud needy cry at the pliant warm feeling from the scout's wet muscle, he moaned and cooed despite himself at the sensation. Scout flicked the nodule of skin on the medic’s chest and the doctor's chest heaved.

"If you beg I'll let you go?" Scout whispered trailing a finger down Medic’s chest.

Medic groaned, he was having a hard time fighting against his lust but when the scout began to stroke his needy pecker again his mind collapsed.

"F-fuck."he murmured fighting the words.

Scout smirked and gave the medic’s member another firm stroke.

"Come again?" He asked mockingly.

Medic shut his eyes tight, he bit his bottom lip.

"Fuck you!" Medic spat out finally through clenched teeth.

Scout shuddered with anticipation, the smile across his lips grew bigger.

"Fuck you? Hmm if you want me too?" He snickered unbuckling his own pants.

Medic groaned as he fought against the cuffs harder, "N-no please...not there." He whined trying to lock his legs together but failing ultimately.

Pyro reached out eagerly to touch the doctor’s erect meat but received a smack on the hand from the scout.

“Not yet. I want his mouth working first.” Scout growled, then he looked back down to the trembling medic.

Medic could barely stop himself from moaning in pleasure and to make matters worse he was completely under the control of the strange chemical pumped into him earlier. Whatever Scout wanted he would have no choice but to obey and he hated himself for it. After playing with the medic’s body a bit more, Scout carefully began to unlock the cuffs around his wrists. He motioned for Pyro to come forward and instructed them to hold the doctor's arms still. The weight from the metal restraints were removed and quickly replaced with the pyro’s thick elastic gloves. Scout stood back and admired the pleading gaze Medic was giving him as he unlocked the cuffs holding his legs to the table. For a moment Medic thought to attack the two now that he was free, but the the lust that was attacking his sense was much too strong.

Medic sank to his knees as the scout approached him, the runner watched with delight as the medic succumb to his lust. The medic’s eyes glanced up to the scout’s waist and took notice of massive bulge surfacing in between his legs.

“That’s it bitch, I’m your keeper now.” The scout demanded dropping his pants.

Medic tried a last attempt at escape but the scout was much too fast, forcefully he grabs a fistful of the medic’s short hair and pulled the terrified man down on to his hard throbbing dick. He shoves his cock past his lips and deep down his throat in one quick, forceful push. Medic cough and gag, pleading the scout to release him while Scout only continues to fuck his throat hard, disregarding the German's need to breathe. Pyro claps gleefully and moves behind the medic, they grasp onto the doctor’s shaft and begin to pump it eagerly. Something they had apparently wanted to do for a while judging by how skillfully they worked. Medic was on all fours now, he was moaning despite himself but the tears on his cheeks displayed the agony he was in. He was beginning to feel light-headed from lack of air just as the scout began making rapid, shallow thrusts down his throat, nearing his orgasm.

“Nggh, every medic that stepped into this base was killed by that bastard heavy, I love medics and I’ll be **damned** if they kill you! And for what, so that fat bastard could keep em all to himself!” Scout began to ramble suddenly.

He clenched the medic’s hair tighter, his nails digging into his head. Scout was panting now, nearing the edge of orgasmic pleasure while Medic struggled to stay conscious. Pyro was still happily pumping the medic’s prick meanwhile, everything was painful and reeked of lust. Maybe it was best to just black out at this point?

Suddenly he felt it, the scout’s cock stiffened in his throat and Medic knew the swelling in his balls could only mean one thing. His eyes grew wide as he felt the scout's cock pulses in his mouth as the thick cum is pumped violently down his throat. With a bellowing cry Scout came into the medic’s throat. Medic cried out as well around the emptying cock, trying to pull himself free as the scout continued to fill his guts with the creamy hot white paste. Quickly Scout pulled his still-pumping cock from the doctor’s trembling lips, coating his face with a spray of his hot and sticky seed. Medic collapsed to the floor gasping for any air he could get to fill his lungs, exhausted and unable to move. Scout let his cock drip over the man making sure to coat his lips, nose, eyes, and hair in sticky cum. Medic clutched his aching gut, too weak to even glance at the scout who had found a chair to relax in. At some point Pyro had forced a full orgasm out of the medic and he was laying in a white pool of his own liquids. His body still ached and craved to be used somehow, and he was in too much pain to push back those thoughts. Scout sighed pleased with himself,

“Don’t relax too hard. I’m gonna fuck you until you’re raw.” he purred smirking down at the broken man.

Pyro laughed and began to stomp the medic suddenly. Scout sat back and laughed amused that the medic was now getting pummeled for his amusement. Medic coughed and gagged, he was getting weaker and weaker with each powerful stomp the pyro delivered. Killer or no killer he needed help and If it worked against the spy, it would certainly work now. Medic summoned all the air left in his lunges to scream out for help. Heavy’s help. The room grew silent and when the heavy didn’t show up both Scout and Pyro laughed,

“That trick only works once you coward.” Scout remarked snidely standing up from his chair.

He began to walk towards Medic again, the evil grin back on his face. Medic closed his eyes weakly. So much for that extra muscle. Medic felt the scout grab him up by the hair again, too weak to scream he just gritted his teeth.

 **THUNK**! the sound of something being kicked stopped the scout from speaking. The sound grew louder and louder.

“Damn you.” Scout growled knowing well what was going to come from behind door soon.         
  


 


	21. Heroes Come In All...Yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy comes to the rescue again but not without some serious consequences.

Scout motioned for the Pyro to follow his lead. The two readied themselves behind the large double doors, ax in one hand and a terrifyingly painful looking bat filled with nails and barbs in the other. Medic coughed again,

"Heavy! Don't come in here, they'll kill you!" He yelled as loud as he could muster.

Scout glared at him from the corner of his eyes but stayed behind the door waiting. Heavy had heard the warning from behind the door, but didn’t have time to think about the consequences. He turned his shoulders and with one more ram the door slammed open with a large bang. Panting Heavy looked around and saw the medic trying to climb to his feet shakily.

"Doctor, who did this to-" Heavy started to ask when Medic yelled again,

"you idiot, turn around!" He screamed just in time for the heavy to turn around and grab the pyro's ax before they could cut his head clean off.

Heavy slung the Pyro back but ended up being racked across the back by the scout's Boston basher, this allowed Pyro to come back for another swing. Heavy was outnumbered and taken completely by surprise as the two attacked him with reckless abandon. Medic knew he would have to do something or the heavy would be dead soon. Scout leapt onto the Russian's back and began rallying up hit after bloody hit while Pyro made another charge with their ax, only to have it grabbed again. Looking around for something anything to help Medic spotted a crossbow discarded in a nearby corner. Cautiously he climbed to his feet and darted across the room. Neither Scout or Pyro seemed to notice him as he picked up the crossbow. Of course it was empty, then he remembered his own syringe from earlier. Petting his naked body he cursed also remembering that was it was in his coat the scout had removed from him earlier. He looked around trying to spot his clothes and noticed them still by the table he'd been strapped to. Slinking back over he snatched up his coat and in the pockets was the mystery syringe. Quickly he placed it in the slot on the crossbow and took aim at the scout’s head.

"Come on, just one shot." He grumbled.

His left eye from earlier was completely useless to him now, everything was a grey and red He took aim regardless hoping to at least distract them if nothing else. Medic waited until the most open moment he could see and took the shot. The syringe hit the scout right in the chest, Medic had hoped for somewhere better but he didn’t have any other choice.

"What the hell?" Scout mused, his body already slowing down.

Heavy smirked and grabbed the disoriented runner by his arm and slung him into Pyro, the two went crashing across the lab. Heavy glanced over at Medic who gave him a weak but friendly smile, after giving one back he then returned his attention to Scout and Pyro.

"How would you like to die? My fists to your face or my foot up your ass?" He growled making a slow stomp over to the scout who was starting to breathe heavily.

Pyro mumbled something that sounded as if they frightened behind their mask, scrambled to their feet and rushed out in such a hurry that even Scout wouldn't have been able to catch them. Heavy smirked at the pyro's leaving and snatched up the scout by the front of his shirt, he pulled his fists back to punch the smaller man.

"Любые последние слова?" He asked holding back his punch.

Scout glared showing his teeth but he was too weak to even move his shoulders, his body was shaking and Medic could visibly see his skin growing pale by the second. If Heavy were to punch him now it would be lights out before Medic could even begin to think of asking him anything.

"W-wait, Heavy don't hit him!" Medic called out weakly, he pushed himself over to the heavy and held the larger man's arm.

Heavy stared down at the medic who was giving him pleading puppy dog eyes despite one of them being bloodshot and swollen. Heavy dropped the scout and held the medic’s arm to support him, he was worried about the doctor again. Medic raised his hand up to push the heavy's away but ended up leaning onto the man instead, too weak to stand on his own.

"Scout...why? I thought you were my friend? What, who told you to do this? Was it the engineer?" Medic asked, he'd hoped the scout wasn’t too far gone.

The Boston boy coughed, he could barely raise his head now, his lips quivered as he forced himself to form words.

"I was tired doc...medic after medic died before I could tell them... It’s all his fault...the engineer...all I wanted was to have just one day...god you fucked up this time Sydney..." the scout rambled weakly.

 _Sydney_.

Medic remembered that name from somewhere but where had he heard it. Heavy stared at the medic wondering what he was thinking about so suddenly. Medic jumped to his feet suddenly and limped over to a laundry hamper that was hidden in the corner. He rummaged around in there for a while until Heavy could take no more and finally asked, "what are you looking for? Doctor I think you should rest?" He asked coming towards the medic.

"No!" He screamed then cleared his throat nervously, "no, I just need to look for something...ah here." Medic explained then pulled out an old tattered lab coat.

Heavy watched the medic in silence as he pulled out a small slip of paper. He limped back over to the Scout and sat in front of the man on his knees. He held the paper were the dying man could see it. "I'm going to read this too you. Try to stay awake alright?" Medic asked placing a hand on the scout's shoulder. Heavy sat down next to the two, amused that the medic was talking to a man that just tried to kill him. Medic cleared his throat and began.

_To Sydney,_

_Im sorry we didn't get to know each other better but I'm afraid I just can't stay here. Everything scares me here, especially herr Heavy whom has tried and admittedly been successfully in raping me. I'm hurting and in so much pain I can barely stand. Engineer wanted to visit with me before I leave but when I'm done I would like to meet with you after. I really admire your freedom Scout and I wished that I could have stayed here with you forever, but I simply cannot bare living here any longer._

_Best regards,_  
_Ruddolf_

When Medic finished he was in tears, Heavy was holding him now. Medic looked over to the scout who's head was lying to the side as if he was asleep, but they both knew that wasn't the case. There were tears lining the scout's cheeks, as Medic placed the note down in Scout's hands. Medic was in such a fit of emotions he buried his head into Heavy’s chest. Heavy pet the medic on the back rocking and rubbing him softly.

"Doctor...perhaps you should leave? I don't want anything to happen to you." Heavy muttered still stroking the doctor lovingly.

Medic tried to hide his face harder but the heavy stopped him. He lifted the doctor's chin in his palm.

"You're not going to kiss me again are you?" Medic asked between tears. Heavy smiled at the man and helped him to his feet.

"Come, I will help you pack." Heavy declared walking over to the medic's suitcase that had been in the same corner since he'd arrived.

Medic motioned forth as if he was about to join the heavy in packing his own bags, then he froze.

" **No** ..no I won't, I can't leave!" He yelled suddenly stomping his foot to get Heavy’s attention.

Heavy stared at Medic in shock that he was still able to yell so loud despite his injuries.

"Too many innocent lives have been squelched just because of my presence here and I couldn't live with myself knowing this team would have been fine without me." Medic began to say, he was holding back tears.

Heavy looked away knowing what the medic said was true.

"Everyone is dead now and the engineer was who I needed to confront from the beginning...I need your help Heavy." Medic pleaded standing before the heavy, determination shone in his eyes.

Heavy came to stand in front of the medic, he didn't want the doctor to get hurt but what else was there to lose? He held out a large hand for Medic to take and with it the two shook. "Im making a promise here and now. I'll take down the engineer if it's the last thing I do." Heavy put in.

_"Or die trying."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Любые последние слова= any last words (Russian-loosely)
> 
> Sydney is in refrence to the name on the note found in chapter 6


	22. The End Is Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The much awaited ending. There will be happyness sadness and perhaps anger but everything must come to an end.

Heavy had helped the medic wrap his damaged eye and was now helping the doctor bury the bodies of Sniper, Soldier and now Scout. The two stood there silently, both thinking their own prayers when finally the medic spoke.

"I can't believe it was Engineer all this time?" He muttered kicking the dirt with his foot.

The heavy placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder and patted him comfortingly. Medic’s face had become a permanent scowl now, all he could think about was getting revenge. His mind wandered back to when he first arrived here, how terrified he was to leave his old team. How he had been ripped away from the team he loved and now he had no team at all. It was terrible, he wanted to curl up in a little ball and cry for hours. Medic was in terrible shape after his ordeal with the scout but he was determined to fulfill his promise. The promise he had made too himself but most importantly to the few who had died to protect him. As if some sort of Hollywood special effects team was around the sky began to darken and rain poured down, the rumble of the approaching storm lit up the sky. Medic turned back towards the base, there was a look of determination in the broken man's eyes. He clenched his fists, he was no longer sad, just enraged. He bared his teeth "I'm going to stop this. Even if that means I have to kill him." Medic growled.

Heavy looked at the doctor then to the base. He could not only see the anger in the medic but he could feel it down in the pit of his guts.

"I know where he is hiding. The engineer." Heavy told the doctor grimly.

The German looked up at him and nodded, if the heavy knew anything that would help him he would take it.

"Take me to him." Medic stated without any emotion at all.

Heavy nodded and the two started off into the base. Medic asked the heavy to allow him to get some things from his room, inside he found a bonesaw lying on the floor and tucked it away. He would need it later if he was going to confront the engineer. Heavy stood watch outside the door making extra certain no one was going to get past him.

"Was Demoman dead too?" He wondered to himself until the medic appeared back out of the room.

Medic glanced at the heavy who still seemed to be lost in thought.

"I hope you're ok with this whole killing the engineer thing?" Medic asked him which seemed to wake him from his thoughts.

Heavy looked over to the medic and sighed,

"That is a question I should be asking you. You do not seem like the type who is ready to kill?" Heavy asked back.

He was right in a way. Medic had never put any thought to how he was going to go about bringing the engineer to justice. His mind had always been set on one thing and that was just the simple fact that he needed to avenge the fallen, it had never occurred to him that he was accepting to commit murder. After a brief moment he nodded,

"I have to Heavy. He's gotten away with this for too long...and if I can not kill him, _at the very least_ I can have him taken to jail where they'll kill him." Medic explained.

Heavy only nodded, he intended to keep a close eye on the doctor anyway. Heavy motioned for the doctor to follow him and the two headed towards the back of the base. On the way Heavy had also stopped by his room to better equip himself for this final encounter.

"A bullet proof vest?" Medic thought out loud as they exited the Russian's quarter's.

Heavy nodded, he knew they were about to take on Engineer and if that meant anything at all, they would be facing a ton of guns. After this last stop it was only a hop skip and a jump away from the engineer’s personal hideaway. Tucked away at the back of the base secluded with the exception of a bathhouse he'd obviously built for himself, was a large hanger-like extension detached from the main base.

"I'll go first, things will seem much less suspicious if I go in alone." Medic said walking up to the door.

As the medic raised his hand to push the door open Heavy grabbed him by the shoulder. Medic looked back at the heavy with a glare, he growled and pushed his way inside. Despite wanting to go in after him Heavy stayed outside, listening for any sign of danger on the medic’s end. The inside looked much like the inside of a mechanic’s workshop, machinery and electrical appliances were everywhere. As Medic looked around he noticed a few of the engineer’s sentries, but what he was looking for Engineer himself. Finally he heard a sound, the first sound since he’d stepped into the large room.

“Wondering when you’d get here. Pyro told me you were on the way.” Engineer said with a laugh.

Medic couldn’t move, he could feel the weighted hole of the barrel of the Texan’s gun against his back. Across the room was the pyro in mention, flamethrower poised and ready to kill the medic on a moment's notice. Engineer pushed the gun further into the doctor's back,

"get moving and don't try anything funny." He demanded in a low whisper.

Playing his cards safe Medic allowed the engineer to direct him wherever he was taking him, although he wouldn't allow things to go too far. Waiting for just the right moment Medic turned on his heels and tripped the engineer behind him, Pyro attempted to attack with his flamethrower but medic dodged out of the way and came up behind them. Without delay he drove his bonesaw through the pyro's chest, the saw bursting out the other side in a bloody mess. Pyro's body fell limp to the floor as blood littered the area. Medic stared down at the body, he never did like the pyro anyway but where had the engineer gone. While pulling his weapon out of Pyro's dead body, Medic glanced around to make sure Engineer wasn't planning anything. He wasn't still on the floor and that alone made the doctor worry.

"I don't know where you are, but I know you can hear me. You've lived too long with the blood of my brothers on your hands...and now the blood of Sniper, Soldier and Scout are dead because of you!" Medic yelled his voice seething with rage, his eyes filled with tears of anger.

He heard the sound of the engineer’s footsteps across the room but he stayed put waiting for the man to confront him face to face. Engie laughed, he appeared in front of the medic a few feet away. There was a remote control in his hand which Medic figured was for his sentries.

"Thought you were the medical type not Sherlock Holmes." Engie remarked snidely.

Medic’s blood was boiling now, he wanted to tear into the engineer until he was nothing but a bag of pulp but he remained composed. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself,

"...Why? When did this all begin, what is there to gain from killing. Murder after murder, life after innocent life ruined." Medic asked again, he wanted an answer.

Just as the engineer opened his mouth to speak he noticed the heavy standing in the shadows, watching and waiting. Engie smirked and stepped closer to the doctor making him back up a bit.

"You want to know the truth doc, it's because of him." Engie stated plainly, he pointed to the heavy who didn't bother to hide himself.

Medic figured he was talking about Heavy without even turning around, he glared.

"I was tired of it you see. I tolerated it at first, how he raped and fuck the first medic that came through those doors. Then he got bored. Started attacking everyone else. Then he made the worst mistake." Engie explained then paused waiting for dramatic effect.

"He touched me doc. Touched me with those disgusting, filthy hands of his!" Engie yelled.

Medic clenched his fist but he didn’t talk, he wanted the whole reason. Engie laughed like a mad man and turned around to face one of his many sentries. He patted it thoughtfully, then continued the rant.

"After that little stunt I decided enough was enough, I wanted him to burn wanted him to hurt just like me." Engie growled, he was slowly bringing his wrangler up.

His sentry sprang to life as he slowly aimed it.

"I thought about the one thing that brought him pleasure and decided I'd destroy. Again and again and again. After the first medic I signed up for another, let him fall in love and then crushed him right where he stood." Engie finished stomping his foot down like he was crushing a bug.

Finally the sentry was aimed, the laser pointed right between the medic’s reddened eyes.

"Nothing personal doc, I just don't need you fucking up my plans for revenge!" Engie yelled firing his sentry at Medic.

Medic knew it was much too late to run as he saw the slow-motion bullets fly towards him, shielded his face waiting for impending doom.

The sound of the blast and Engie's maniacal laughed said he was was dead, the fact he could still feel his body said otherwise. When Medic finally opened his eye, the large shadow of the heavy’s strong back stood in front of him. Heavy glanced back and smiled down at the cowering medic, then he looked back to Engie with a furious glare. Engie grimaced he wasn’t expecting the heavy to make it over to fast, he tossed aside his wrangler and took out a gun.

"Best believe I'm down with killing you directly." He growled aiming the small pistol.

Medic peeked around the heavy and noticed that the engineer’s arms were shaking. He was a coward, shivering and the one who started all this crap. This seemed to strike a nerve, Medic got around the heavy and charged the Texan he was screaming like a soldier going into battle. Engie wasn't prepared for the strike, he fumbled with the gun in his hands but was too late to fend off the medic’s bonesaw. The sudden attack shocked even Heavy but he didn’t intervene. Medic was blazing mad swinging and striking at the engineer,

"I can't believe this is all because of some petty quest revenge! Your own team died because of you!" Medic screamed slashing at Engie again.

The engineer was quick on his feet, the only thing that was saving him for the moment at least it was until Medic backed the man against a wall. He stood towering above Engie the one eye he had left displaying furious red rage.

"N-now doc you don't want to do this, you're not a killer. This isn't your battle?" Engie mumbled pleadingly as Medic rose his his bonesaw to kill the small man.

Just before bringing it down he saw the engineer flinch up and he stopped himself. What point was there of killing a man who was already dead? Medic dropped his weapon and turned away. He lifted his hands to rub his face but froze when he saw his hands littered with blood, Pyro's blood. He'd killed two of his own now because of the engineer. He heard Heavy yell something in the back of his mind but he was too distraught over his own realization and that when it happened. Everything grew silent he saw Heavy running towards him, the large man had a terrified look in his eyes. When Medic looked down he saw his own bonesaw plunging out of his chest, the world started to blur up after that. The muffled sound of a gunshot went off behind him. Heavy caught the medic before he hit the cold floor.

"Doctor? Doctor please say something!" Heavy screamed shaking the dying man.

He was in terrible pain, but he deserved it he guessed. So many died because of him, it was all his fault. Spy, Scout, Sniper, Soldier even Pyro were all dead because he just had to keep fighting. If he'd given up they'd all still be there.

"Medic!" He heard the heavy yell again and he groaned.

"Oh shut..up will you..." Medic breathed out.

Heavy stared at the doctor in quite stunned amazement. The medic’s wound was gushing blood and heavy dared not remove the weapon or he’d kill the man faster.

"Do not worry I can get you back inside." Heavy started to say lifting the medic up when the German screamed.

He was in too much pain to be moved, every little breath the medic took on his own shook his whole body. Without much else to do Heavy set the doctor up against his lap,

"Мне жаль." He said sadly.

Medic coughed, he struggled to make a smile.

"Don't be...It's because of me this whole team...became ruined. T-think about it...this way. Everyone is dead...except you...and maybe Demoman?" He coughed again, blood beginning to drool from his quivering lips.

"You can start over now. Find someone who truly loves you because that someone is not me...and it never will be...but there's a masochist out there somewhere for you...just don't be...s-sorry for something you didn't do." Medic said huffing out his last few breaths.

Heavy looked away, he closed the medic’s eyelids and held the man’s body close to his chest.

"Thank you doctor." He whispered in tears.

* * *

  
"Alright ya cowards I want to see everyone put their backs into todays fight got it!" Demo yelled back to his team in respawn.

He looked back to the heavy, who nodded back. A medic behind him was smiling eagerly then he looked down to the heavy's waist.

"Herr Heavy, why do you wear that nasty old thing around your waist?" He asked.

Heavy smiled back, the German was talking about the white medic coat tied around his hips, it was tied in a way that the tail flew in the wind. It was tattered and had a few spots of blood on it.

"It belonged to a _friend_." Heavy yelled back as they charged out of respawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне жаль= i'm sorry (Russian-loosely)


End file.
